Out Loud
by Snoet
Summary: In welchem Universum lebst du Lily? James geht verdammt noch mal die letzten sieben Jahre durch die Hölle und das einzige was du dazuzusagen hast ist Er soll sich nicht so anstellen’" -Ein unsagbarer Schmerz der alles in den Schatten stellt.
1. Chapter 1

Huhu ich hoffe es gefällt :)

„Prongs, jetzt komm endlich da raus verdammt noch mal

„Prongs, jetzt komm endlich da raus verdammt noch mal."

Ein wütender Sirius Black hämmerte lautstark an eine dunkelbraune Holztür.

„Verpiss dich Padfoot."

Sirius seufzte auf und fuhr sich durch die Haare, eine Geste die er sich von seinem besten Freund James abgeguckt hatte, unfreiwillig.

Dieser sogenannte beste Freund saß gerade mit äußerst schlechter Laune auf seinem Bett und hatte die Tür mit verschiedensten Zaubern versiegelt.

„Proohooongsie. Riechst du denn nicht die wunderbaren Waffeln deiner Mutter? Wenn du nicht rauskommst muss ich sie ganz alleine essen."

Sirius war sich sicher er würde ihn jetzt soweit haben. Ein James Potter war immer für Essen zuhaben... nun ja eigentlich war er selber immer für Essen zuhaben, aber wenn das auf ihn zutraf so traf das auch sicher auf seinen besten Freund, seinen Bruder zu.

Sirius lebte bei den Potters. Vor einem Jahr mitten in den Sommerferien stand er vor James Tür. Klaffende Wunden an den Armen, ein blaues Auge und ein schiefes, verlorenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. James hatte nichts gesagt, und dafür liebte Sirius ihn. Er hatte einfach nur da gestanden, erst mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen und angsterfülltem Blick und dann wie als hätte es Klick gemacht waren seine Züge weich geworden. Er war einen Schritt auf Sirius zugegangen und hatte ihn in die Arme genommen. Einfach so. Ohne großes Trara. Und doch war es der wohl bewegenste Moment in Sirius kurzem Leben.

Niemals zuvor hatte er jemanden selbstloseren als James getroffen. Niemals.

Und Sirius hatte viele Menschen getroffen.

Von der Geste seines besten Freundes so bewegt hatten sich damals Tränen in den Augen des gefallenen Jungen gesammelt. Sie hatten sich angesammelt und er ließ sie laufen. Einfach Laufen.

James beruhigende Hand die über seinen Rücken strich, veranlasste ihn noch dickere Tränen zu weinen.

Wie eine halbe Ewigkeit war es ihm vorgekommen und er wäre am liebsten eine weitere halbe Ewigkeit so stehen geblieben. Fest und Sicher in den Armen von James der ihn bedingungslos beschützen würde. In diesem Moment war Sirius Black das erste Mal schwach gewesen. Zerbrechlich und Kaputt.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte umfassten James Hände sein Gesicht. Er zwang Sirius ihn anzusehen. Er rüttelte kurz an den Schultern des anderen Jungen, ganz leicht und dann sagte er die Worte die Sirius sein Leben bedeuteten.

„Ich würde für dich sterben, Sirius."

Es war wie ein Versprechen das sie sich, ohne weitere Worte gaben.

Sie waren beste Freunde.

Seelenverwandte.

Brüder.

Nach diesem Tag lebte Sirius bei den Potters. Diese nahmen ihn auf als wäre es ihr eigener Sohn und besonders Mrs. Potter konnte dem witzigen Charme den er zu Tage legte nicht wiederstehen.

Sirius klopfte noch einmal an die Tür. Diesmal leiser.

„Prongs,", er sprach ruhig aber dennoch mit bestimmenden Ausdruck in der Stimme, „bitte."

Das Schloss klackte und die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt breit.

Seufzend trat Sirius ein.

Es war nicht so das die beiden immer ordentlich wären. Oh nein. Die meiste Zeit war ihr Zimmer der blanke Horror und die Hauselfen der Potters, welche einmal die Woche ihr Zimmer aufräumten, taten ihm schrecklich Leid.

Trotz dessen das sich das Zimmer nie wirklich in einem sauberen und gepflegten Zustand befand, fiel Sirius auf wie verwüstet der Raum heute war.

James lag zur Seite gedreht auf dem Bett. Um dieses herum lagen Klamotten, zerfetzte Bücher, heruntergerissene Poster von Quidditchstars und diverser anderer Kram.

„Mensch Prongs, hattest du Moony heute zu Besuch? Ich dachte Vollmond wäre erst in drei Wochen?" James sagte nichts und Sirius ließ seinen Blick weiter durch das Zimmer streifen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachtschrank neben James Bett. Dort standen Bilderrahmen, fein säuberlich aufgestellt. Das erste zeigte James und ihn, zusammen mit Remus Lupin, einem schmächtig wirkenden Jungen mit sandbraunem Haar und weichen Augen, und Peter Pettigrew, ein blonder etwas unbeholfen wirkender Junge dessen Haare, blond und glatt an seinem Kopf herabfielen.

Die Rumtreiber.

Die wohl angesehenste Gruppe von Jungs die es in Hogwarts gab. Ohne Zweifel. Jeder den du gefragt hättest hätte dir die gleiche Antwort gegeben. Sie waren ein eingespieltes Team. Die besten Freunde die man sich überhaupt vorstellen kann. Über die Jahre in denen sie sich einen Schlafsaal geteilt, unendlich viele Stinkbomben und Streiche auf Hogwarts losgelassen hatten waren sie zu einer eingeschweißten Gemeinschaft geworden. Was nicht zu letzt an Remus „kleinem pelzigen Problem" lag. Remus Lupin war seit seiner frühen Kindheit ein Werwolf und trotz diesen kleinen Makels, wie die anderen fanden, hatte Professor Dumbledore ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben nach Hogwarts zukommen.

Ziemlich schnell hatten die anderen drei Lupins Geheimnis herausgefunden, welches er eigentlich für sich behalten wollte. Die Angst verabscheut zuwerden hatte sich nie bestätigt. Seine drei Freunde hatten ihn jederzeit unterstützt und waren sogar Animaguse für ihn geworden.

Peter hatte die Tiergestalt einer Ratte angenommen.

Sirius die eines großen schwarzen Hundes.

Und James, James hatte die Form eines prächtigen Hirsches.

Gemeinsam streiften sie bei Vollmondnächten über die Gründe von Hogwarts, stets den Werwolf unter Kontrolle haltend.

Wahre Freundschaft

Neben dem Foto der vier Jungs stand ein weiteres.

James Eltern. Sirius Eltern.

Horatius Potter war ein hochgewachsener Mann mit pechschwarzem Haar. Genauso verstrubbelt und in alle Richtungen abstehend wie die seines Sohnes. Er hatte freundliche braune Augen und es war nicht zu verleugnen das James sein Sohn war.

Horatius Potter hatte den Arm liebevoll um seine Frau gelegt.

Elisa Potter eine wunderhübsche Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren und sanften Gesichtszügen, lehnte sich an die Schulter ihres Mannes.

Sirius hatte nie in seinem Leben eine schönere Frau als Elisa Potter getroffen und ihr wisst ja, Sirius hatte viele Menschen getroffen.

Die beiden waren liebevoll und gütig, aufopfernd und ebenso hitzig in den wenigen Streiterein die sie hatten wie leidenschaftlich in den alltäglichen Dingen ihres Lebens.

Sie waren perfekt.

Dort wo eigentlich ein dritter Bilderrahmen stand war nichts. Leere.

Sirius linste über James Schulter um zusehen ob er es, wie so oft in den Händen hielt, doch er wurde enttäuscht. Still und unbeweglich lag James auf dem Bett und knurrte leise vor sich hin.

Er wollte auf James zugehen doch etwas auf dem Boden, zwischen all dem Chaos, erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ein zerbrochenes Glas. Ein zerbrochener Bilderrahmen.

Das schlafende Gesicht von Lily Evans drang an seine Netzhaut.

Der Grund allen Übels.

„Reparo", flüsterte er leise und hob den wieder hergestellten Rahmen vom Boden auf um ihn zu den anderen Bildern auf dem Nachtschrank zustellen.

Sirius hatte aufgehört zu zählen wie oft er den Bilderrahmen schon wieder heile gehext hatte und in solchen Momenten hatte er auch vergessen warum er es eigentlich tat.

Er wollte James nicht so sehen, so verletzt und traurig. Lily Evans tat ihm nur weh, und war der Grund warum er traurig war.

„Hey Kumpel rück mal ein Stück."

James tat wie ihm geheißen, er wusste das er sich gegen Sirius nicht währen konnte. Hätte er ihn nicht ins Zimmer gelassen, hätte dieser die Tür einfach weggesprengt. Sirius konnte nichts aufhalten wenn er etwas wollte.

Dafür bewunderte ihn James. Für seine unglaubliche Willenskraft und seinen eisernen Mut. Und auch er musste in diesem Moment an den Abend denken an dem Sirius vor seiner Tür stand. Mit nichts als ein paar Anziehsachen in einen braunen, alten Lederkoffer gestopft.

James bewunderte Sirius, das er sich gegen seine Familie gestellt hatte.

Das er sich gegen die dunkle Seite gestellt hatte.

Sirius war James unangefochtener Held, gleich danach kam Remus der die Last seines „kleinen pelzigen Problems" so gut es ging bewältigte. Seine Freunde waren stark und er wollte das auch sein. Groß und stark und unbesiegbar.

James jedoch war alles andere. Er hatte eine Schwäche. Diese eine Schwäche die im immer wieder die Geduld und den Mut raubte. Die sein Herz rasen ließ wann immer sie mochte.

Die Schwäche die er so oft versucht hatte loszuwerden, aber es in den ganzen sechs Jahren die hinter ihm lagen nicht einen einzigen Tag geschafft hatte.

Er war abhängig. Süchtig nachdem was für ihn so viel bedeutete.

Sirius behauptete immer er habe eine masochistische Ader. Er wäre einer der auf Schmerzen stehen würde. Aber James wusste das Sirius das nicht ernst meinte. Und doch war er sich eines sicher.

Seine Schwäche würde er so schnell nicht loswerden.

Von Lily Evans würde er so schnell nicht loskommen.

„So Jamsie, dann schieß mal los."

„Sirius ich habe jetzt ehrlich keine Lust zureden.", grollte James hinter dem Kissen hervor, welches er sich aufs Gesicht gedrückt hatte.

„Das ist mir Schnurzpieps mein Lieber, erzähl mir jetzt was in dem Brief stand."

„Bla bla bla, das übliche.", genervt rollte James sich auf den Rücken.

Sirius musterte ihn eingehend und erkannte Tränenspuren auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Hast du etwa geweint?", ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf das Gesicht des langhaarigen.

„Maul halten Black.", fuhr James ihn an, „und hör auf so dämlich zugrinsen."

Sirius holte einmal kurz aus und schlug James dann auf den Hinterkopf.

„Nur weil Miss Stock-im-Arsch dich immer noch nicht erhört musst du deine Laune ja nicht an mir auslassen."

„Nenn sie nicht so du Wichser.", mit einem Satz hatte sich James wütend auf Sirius geworfen. Geschickt wich Sirius den Fäusten seines eigentlich lieben besten Freundes auf.

„Heee, James mal ganz ruhig mit den jungen Pferden.", Sirius umfasste James Handgelenke und drückte ihn zurück ins Bett.

„Man Prongs die Frau hat echt einen an der Waffel wenn sie nicht merkt was für eine gute Partie du bist.", James brummte unheilvoll vor sich hin und Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Also was hat sie geschrieben?"

Heute war Lily Evans 17. Geburtstag und James war eine Woche zuvor zusammen mit Remus Lupin in die Winkelgasse gefahren um ihr ein Geschenk zu besorgen. Sirius war nicht der richtige Berater wenn es um Lily Evans ging, Remus hingegen schon, denn dieser war seit Jahren durch die Arbeit als Vertrauensschüler sehr gut mit Lily befreundet.

James hätte eigentlich auch ohne Remus Hilfe ein Geschenk gefunden aber sicher war sicher. Und als sie an diesem sonnigen Tag durch die Winkelgasse spaziert waren, war es ihm ins Auge gefallen. Das ultimative Geschenk.

Während Remus weiter vor sich hinbrabbelte und nicht bemerkte das James verschwunden war, klebte dieser gerade förmlich an einem Schaufenster.

„...wirklich James du solltest das Buch unbedingt Lesen, es ist so informative und ... James? James wo bist du?" , als Remus James am Schaufenster entdeckte schmunzelte er leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

James unterdessen konnte seine Augen gar nicht mehr von dem Gegenstand im Schaufenster losreißen. Remus trat mit fragendem Gesicht neben ihn.

„Und?"

„Und was?", fragte der Werwolf ohne dem Schaufenster großartige Beachtung zuschenken.

„Na da, wie findest du es?", James Augen glühten und vor Aufregung waren seine Wangen ganz rot.

„Was, wo denn?...Oh...",Remus Augen weiteten sich bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot. Das komplette Schaufenster war ausgestellt mit Schmuck und mittendrin, wie ein zentraler Punkt war eine silberne Haarspange. Die Haarspange war mit einem kleinen, aber auffälligen grünen Smaragd bestückt und Remus selbst musste zugeben das sie wunderschön war, obwohl er so etwas normalerweise niemals laut sagen würde.

„Findest du nicht auch sie ist perfekt? Sie würde perfekt zu Lilys Augen passen... oh wenn ich mir vorstelle...", James brach ab und sein Blick verweilte träumerisch an der Spange.

Remus musterte ihn von der Seite. Wenn es um Lily Evans ging war James nicht zustoppen. Niemals.

Also hatte James die Spange verkauft und seit jeher wie das kostbarste was er besaß in seiner Nähe aufbewahrt. Noch nicht einmal sein geliebter Schnatz hatte diese Prioritäten genossen, wie es die Spange tat.

An diesem Morgen, an Lily Evans Geburtstag hatte James das kleine, buntverpackte Päckchen zusammen, vorsichtig und behutsam an das Bein seiner Eule Gandalph gebunden.

Auf die Karte hatte er mit seiner feinsten Schrift eine Botschaft geschrieben.

_Liebe Lily,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Ich hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir, als ich es gesehen habe hat es mich sofort an dich erinnert. Hoffentlich hast du noch schöne Sommerferien._

_Ich würde mich freuen wenn du mir antworten würdest._

_In Liebe, James._

James hatte der Eule noch lange Zeit hinter hergeschaut und der Versuchung gerade so wieder standen ihr mit seinem Sauberwisch 400 hinter herzufliegen um sicher zugehen das sie auch heil ankommt. Beziehungsweise das, das Päckchen heil ankommt.

Am Mittag dann hatten sie alle gemeinsam am Tisch gesessen.

Sirius, Horatius, Elisa und er.

Und weil das nicht besonders oft vorkam da die beiden oft unterwegs waren aufgrund ihres Aurourstatuses, und der Tatsache das Lily Evans vielleicht genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Spange in ihren wunderschönen, dunkelroten Locken trug, war James überglücklich.

Ja, überglücklich.

Bis Gandalph zurück kam.

Mit einem Brief.

Und einem kleinen Päckchen.

„Sie wird jawohl etwas anderes als „Bla bla bla das übliche" geschrieben haben oder? Komm James erzähls mir.", Sirius wand die Waffen eines... Hundes an und legte seinen besten Welpenblick auf, dem auch James nicht widerstehen konnte.

James stieß einen genervten Laut aus und holte dann zaghaft ein sorgsam gefaltetes Papier aus seinem Nachtschrank. Daneben erkannte Sirius James Geschenk, zwar geöffnet aber wieder sorgsam zugeklebt.

James Finger zitterten leicht als er den unversehrten Brief öffnete was er mit einem Husten zu überdecken versuchte.

Er räusperte sich und las dann mit leiser Stimme vor.

„James

_Ich weiß nicht was ich zu deinem Geschenk, oder sollte ich es eher Bestechungsgeschenk nennen, sagen soll. Es ist wirklich schön, aber ich kann es nicht annehmen. Ich würde bloß in deiner Schuld stehen und das ist das Letzte was ich momentan will._

_Außerdem weiß ich nicht was AMOS mein FREUND (ich hoffe du weißt was damit gemeint ist) davon halten würde wenn ich es tragen würde, nicht das ich das Bedürfnis dazu hätte so, aber... du siehst woraufhin ich hinaus will..._

_Wir werden uns wohl oder Übel am 1.September sehen..._

...tja das war's. Nicht einmal unterzeichnet hat sie. Nicht mal das."

James Magen zog sich zusammen als er die Worte noch einmal überflog.

‚Amos mein Freund'. Pf, das er nicht lachte. Dieser Ravenclaw-Blödmann konnte ihm nie und nimmer das Wasser reichen. Am liebsten würde er ihm sämtliche Knochen brechen, was fiel diesem arroganten Schnösel eigentlich ein?

„James.. hey... vorsichtig der Brief.", James hatte nicht bemerkt wie sich seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatten und der Brief anfing zuknittern.

Stöhnend löste er den Griff um das Papier, verstaute ihn sorgfältig in der Schublade und schob sie wieder zu.

„James vergiss sie einfach. Sie ist es nicht wert."

‚Doch ist sie. Sie ist alles wert. Weil ich sie verdammt noch mal liebe...'

Er sprach den Gedanken nicht aus. Sirius würde ihn für verrückt erklären. Er blieb einfach stumm und sagte nichts.

„Hey Kumpel, Prongsie, Jamsie... Komm schon.", Sirius stupste James leicht in die Seite.

„Ich verstehe einfach nicht warum sie mir das alles so unter die Nase reiben muss... ‚AMOS mein FREUND' kann sie nicht einfach ‚Danke' schreiben und das blöde Geschenk behalten. Es ist ja nicht so das ich dann denken würde wir würden heiraten oder so was..."

Sirius warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu.

„Ja gut. Vielleicht... aber das ist nicht der Punkt. Warum kann sie nicht einmal nett zu mir sein? EINMAL."

„Weil du es sonst nie kapierst..."

„Wichser."

„Verliebter Schwachkopf"

„Halts Maul Black."

„Du wiederholst dich."

„Schnauze."

„Man Prongs, ich glaube wirklich du solltest sie vergessen. Denk an andere Mädels. Halb Hogwarts liegt dir zu Füßen. HUHU HALB HOGWARTS?!"

„Padfoot ich KANN sie aber nicht vergessen."

„Warum denn nicht?", langsam wurde Sirius sauer.

„Weil wegen darum halt...", gab James nun auch patzig zurück.

„Du hast es doch noch nicht einmal versucht.", fuhr Sirius ihn an, und gleich nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hätte er sie am liebsten wieder auf der stelle zurückgenommen.

„ Nicht versucht? NICHT VERSUCHT? 'Nen Scheißdreck hab ich nicht versucht. Gott Sirius ich kann sie einfach nicht vergessen, es GEHT EINFACH NICHT!", jetzt schrie auch James und wütende Blicke schossen aus seinen Augen.

„WARUM VERDAMMT? Sie ist doch nur ein Mädchen. WARUM?"

James schwerer Atem verlangsamte sich und das nächste was er sagte flüsterte er nur noch. Sirius musste sich anstrengen es über mitzubekommen.

„Weil ich sie liebe."


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius stöhnte. Mit einem Ruck hatte er sich zu James auf das Bett gelegt.

Beide starrten an die Decke des Himmelbettes mit den rot-goldenen Vorhängen.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und es war eine angenehme, verständnisvolle Stille die zwischen den beiden Freunden herrschte.

„Dann James,", das benutzen von James Vornamen verdeutlichte die Ernsthaftigkeit mit der Sirius sprach. „ hast du ein gewaltiges Problem."

Angesprochener nahm das mit einem krampfhaften und müden Lächeln zur Kenntnis.

„Wow, wow, wow… Jungs was für eine Laus ist euch denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

Sirius stöhnte gequält auf, was James wieder herzhafter Lachen ließ.

„Moony, steck dir deine schlauen Muggelsprüche in deinen Kessel. Wir führen gerade ernsthafte Männergespräche."

James Lachen wurde lauter und ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Sirius Gesicht, erfreut über die positiven Gefühlsregungen seines Freundes.

Der hagere und blasse Junge pfiff einmal anerkennend durch die Zähne ehe er sich in einen, mit Klamotten vollbepackten Sessel fallen ließ.

„Solch Worte aus deinem Mund, Padfoot. Wusste gar nicht das ‚ernsthaft' in deinem Wortschatz überhaupt existiert. Scheint mir als würdet ihr erwachsen werden."

Mit einem Satz war Sirius auf den Beinen, sein Gesicht schreckensverzerrt.

„Benutz dieses Wort nie wieder in Zusammenhang mit mir."

Remus kicherte nur und wand sich dann an James.

„Deine Mutter hat Pfannkuchen gemacht und ich bin ganz schön hungrig von der Reise, kommt ihr mit runter?"

James nickte zaghaft und rappelte sich auf, Sirius rieb sich freudig über den Bauch, „Männergespräche machen verdammt hungrig" und Remus holte auf diesen Kommentar hin aus um dem großgewachsenen Jungen einen leichten Schlag in den Nacken zu verpassen.

„Aua, Moony du Masochist.", jaulend rieb sich der älteste der drei den Hinterkopf.

„Memme.", murmelte Angesprochener um daraufhin Richtung Küche loszuflitzen.

Der in seinem Männerstolz verletzte Sirius im Spurt und fluchend hinterher.

James trottete leise hinter ihnen her, mit einem Mundwinkel in die Höhe gezogen, den anderen schlaff hinunterhängend, vergrub er die Hände in der Hosentasche.

„He Jamie was ist denn mit dir los?"

James Mutter lächelte ihn liebevoll an und eine angenehme Wärme schien von ihren Augen aus zugehen. Der geschlagene Junge zuckte nur mit den Schulter und setzte sich an den Küchentisch neben einen schmatzenden Sirius. James Mutter häufte zwei Pfannkuchen auf den Teller ihres Sohnes und betrachtete ihn eingehend.

Sirius der ihren Blick bemerkte, deute mit seiner Gabel auf James und begann mit vollem Mund zu erklären:

„Jamie hat Liebeskummer."

„Man spricht nicht mit vollem Mund, Sirius.", tadelte BLAAA ihn, dann wand sie sich weiter an ihren Sohn, „schon wieder Lily?"

Sirius lachte pikiert auf.

„Schon wieder? Immer noch."

Remus warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu und nickte zu James hinüber der immer mehr in sich zusammenzusacken schien.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich noch machen soll.", flüsterte dieser kaum hörbar.

„Schenk ihr Blumen oder irgendwas anderes auf das Mädchen so stehen.", gab Sirius fachmännisch hinzu doch Remus schüttelte verzweifelt mit dem Kopf.

„Padfoot, James kann Lily nicht noch mehr Blumen schenken."

„Und die Haarbrosche hat sie auch zurück geschickt.", James Stimme war brüchig und Remus zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Oh ich wusste nicht… deshalb das Männergespräch…"

Niedergeschlagen und ohne den Blick zuheben nickte der junge Potter.

„Also James, ich sehe das so. Lily weiß nicht was sie an dir verpasst. Aber du machst es ihr ja auch ziemlich einfach. Natürlich hält sie dich für eingebildet und pompös wenn du ständig Streiche spielst und andere Schüler grundlos verhext.", James hatte den Mund geöffnet um seiner Mutter zu widersprechen, doch diese bedeutete ihm zuzuhören. „Zeig ihr das du dich für sie ändern kannst. Zeig ihr wie viel sie dir bedeutet."

Remus nickte zustimmend und Sirius Gesicht verzog sich zu einer angeekelten Grimasse. James glaubte zuhören wie sein bester Freund etwas von „Weichei", nuschelte aber auch für James schienen die Worte seiner Mutter Sinn zu ergeben.

Er würde um sie kämpfen und ihr zeigen was sie an ihm verpasste. Er würde erwachsen werden, auch wenn das Sirius ganz bestimmt nicht gefallen wird.

James versank gerade in einer seiner Traumwelten in welchen er und Lily durch die Weltgeschichte Hand in Hand spazierten, sich glücklich anlächelten und … als mit einem gewaltigen Poltern etwas gegen das Küchenfenster raste.

Sirius der die braune, gefiederte Matsche, welche jetzt langsam am Fenster entlang rutschte schon erkannte, hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich sag doch immer das die Hogwartseulen schon viel zu alt für ihren Beruf sind.", dabei schnalzte er tadelnd mit der Zunge wie Professor McGonagall es zu tuen pflegte.

Remus aber war sofort aufgesprungen um ihre Hogwarts Briefe hineinzuholen.

James Umschlag war ungewöhnlich schwer und während Sirius sich schon wieder schmatzend seinen Pfannkuchen widmete, ging Remus seinen Brief mit dem beigefügten Vertrauensschülerabzeichen noch einmal durch.

Unachtsam warf James seinen Brief, ungeöffnet neben das Marmeladenglas was ihm von seiner Mutter einen pikierten Blick einbrachte.

„Willst du ihn den gar nicht aufmachen?"

James schüttelte nur den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinen Pfannkuchen nachdem er seiner Mutter deutlich gemacht hatte das ‚eh nur das übliche Trara samt Quidditchkapitänsabzeichen drin wäre'.

„Lass mal sehen.", sagte Sirius während er mit seinen verschmierten Fingern nach dem edlen Umschlag fischte. Mit seinem marmeladenverschmierten Messer hebelte er das Hogwartssiegel vom Umschlag und machte sich über den Inhalt her.

„Sirius. Der Brief! Voller Marmelade...", entsetzt schüttelte Elisa ihren Kopf mit der waghalsigen Hochsteckfrisur, ein kleines Lächeln nie ihre Mundwinkel verlassend.

Doch Sirius winkte bloß ab und las sich durch James Brief.

„Bla bla blaaaa, würde sie gerne zum Candelligthdinner in mein Büro einladen... bla bla bla."

Remus holte erneut zum Schlag aus, als er etwas neben dem Kapitänszeichen aufblitzen sah.

Sirius der schon in Deckung gegangen war, lugte zwischen seinen Armen hervor.

Mit geweiteten Augen deutete Remus immer wieder auf den Umschlag was James nur mit der Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Was? Hat Gonnie mich etwa ehrlich zum Candelligthdinner eingeladen? Die Frau kann mir einfach nicht widerstehen.", er gluckste leise über seinen eigenen Witz, verstummte aber sofort als er den Blick seiner Mutter sah.

Mit einem Mal, wie aus heiterem Himmel, brach der Blacksprössling in schallendes Gelächter aus. Er jappste nach Luft und hielt sich den Bauch.

„Daaaahaaaa.... haha... oh ...haaa.", Sirius kreischte förmlich vor Lachen und fiel seitlich von seinem Stuhl. Dabei riss der die Tischdecke mit sich und samt Tischdecke Teller, Besteck, Blumen und sämtliche Sorten von Marmelade. Einer der halbangegessenen Pfannkuchen landete auf seinem Kopf, was ihn noch mehr lachen ließ.

Elisa war aufgesprungen und versuchte mit einigen Zaubern das Unheil wieder rückgängig zu machen aber gegen Sirius Lachanfall war nichts auszurichten.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte James, die Gabel mit einem Stückchen Pfannkuchen immer noch auf dem Weg zu seinem Mund haltend. Er stopfte sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund und begann misstrauisch darauf rumzukauen.

Remus der sich wieder gefasst hatte und dessen Gesichtszüge ein amüsiertes Grinsen trugen antwortete ihm.: „ Er scheint die Tatsache das Dumbledore dich zum Schulsprecher ernannt hat äußerst amüsierend zufinden."

Bei den Worten Schulsprecher, passierte vieles gleichzeitig.

James verschluckte sich so sehr an seinem Pfannkuchen das Remus aufspringen musste um ihm auf den Rücken zuklopfen. Elisa war mit einem entzückten Schrei aufgesprungen um den von Remus jetzt fallengelassenen Brief durchzulesen und Sirius, ja Sirius der lachte noch mehr bei Remus Worten.

Als James an diesem Abend in seinem Bett lag, Sirius direkt neben ihm weil er wie er meinte ‚einmal im Leben die Ehre haben wollte mit einem Schulsprecher in einem Bett zuschlafen'.

Remus lag in einem magischen Luftbett neben den Beiden.

Sirius schnarchte leise vor sich hin, ein überaus amüsiertes Grinsen sein Gesicht nie verlassend.

Remus wälzte sich von einer Seite zur Anderen. In einigen Tagen würde Vollmond sein und in den Nächten davor war der junge Werwolf immer besonders unruhig.

James hatte sich zur Seite gedreht, die Augen geöffnet und nicht in der Verfassung einzuschlafen. In den letzten Wochen fiel es ihm immer schwerer einzuschlafen. Sirius hatte einmal scherzhaft gemeint das läge sicherlich daran, dass James seinen verehrten Rotschopf jetzt fast einen ganzen Monat nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

James hatte das einfach hingenommen und nichts geantwortet. Das Sirius ins Schwarze getroffen hatte wollte der junge Potter ihm nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.

James plagten Erinnerungen an das letzte Schuljahr. Eine unglaubliche Wut stieg gelegentlich in seinem muskulösen Körper auf. Der Schmerz in seinem Bauch schien ihn von innen zu zerfressen. Es gab Erinnerungen von denen er so schnell nicht loskommen würde.

Es war ein sonniger Freitag. Die Sonnenstrahlen die in das Klassenzimmer von Professor Flitwick fielen zeigten die Staubteilchen die in kleinen Kreisen durch den Raum glitten.

James saß träumend hinter Lily Evans. So nah, das er ihren blumigen Duft in der Nase spürte. Nur mit viel Willenskraft konnte er sich davon zurückhalten der Schönheit vor ihm durch die dicken, dunkelroten Locken zufahren. Leise seufzte er, was ihm von Sirius einen angewiderten Blick einbrachte. Als es zum Ende der Stunde läutete, war das Klassenzimmer in nur wenigen Sekunden leergefegt. Es war Wochenende und keiner der Schüler wollte länger als nötig in dem staubigen Klassenzimmer verbringen. Nur Lily Evans packte langsam und sachte ihre Utensilien zusammen anstatt sie, wie alle anderen, einfach in ihre Tasche zu werfen. James der sich an solchen Tagen nie beeilte, in der Hoffnung auf ein Wort mit Lily, kramte nun auch langsam seine Sachen zusammen.

Eine seiner Federn fiel im aus der Hand und als er sich nach dem aufheben wieder aufrichtete waren Lily und er nicht mehr alleine im Raum.

Amos Diggory der arrogante Schnösel mit seinen aalglatten Haaren und dem Zahnpastagrinsen stand vor Lily, sich räuspernd und die Hände knetend.

„Ich, also Lily... ich wollte dich fragen, morgen ist das letzte Hogsmeadwochenende vor den Ferien... und ich wollte dich fragen... also ich weiß das es ziemlich spät ist, aber... also ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich begleiten würdest?"

James lachte innerlich über diesen kläglichen Wurm vor ihm.

Er selbst hatte Lily bereits vor der Stunde gefragt doch sie hatte ihn –wie sooft- mit der Begründung abgespeist sie würde bereits mit ihren Freundinnen gehen.

Doch zu James unglaublichen Entsetzten lächelte Lily. Kein kalter Blick, wie er ihn vorhin bekommen hatte. Keine wütenden Funken die aus ihren Augen sprühten. Ein liebevoller Blick und ein Lächeln das James an ihr so liebte, auch wenn er nie der grund dafür war.

Lily, die sich sehr wohl klar über James Anwesenheit war, durchströmte ein unglaubliches Glücksgefühl. Der Junge in den sie schon seit Anfang ihres sechsten Schuljahres verliebt war fragte sie nach einem Date. Und der Junge der sie schon seit sechs Jahren nervte und hinterherlief würde mit ansehen wie sie zu Amos ‚Ja' sagen würde. Er würde endlich kapieren das er nie, NIEMALS, eine Chance bei ihr haben würde.

Als James sah wie sich Lilys zarte, rote Lippen zu einem ‚Ja' verformten, brach für ihn alles zusammen. Ein riesiger Kloß wie er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben hatte, bildete sich in seinem Hals. Sein Magen krampfte so sehr das er sich abstützen musste um nicht vornüber zufallen. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles und Tränen des unglaublichen Schmerzen drückten gegen seine Augenlider. James war kotzübel und er war sich sicher, sich jeden Moment übergeben zumüssen.

Durch Lilys Kichern wurde er wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt und die schmerzte noch mehr. Amos hatte sich vorgelehnt und Lily einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. James wollte ihm sein dämliches Grinsen vom Gesicht schlagen, aber er fand keine Kraft dafür.

So schnell er konnte kramte er seine letzten Federkiele zusammen und konnte dabei nicht umher das ihm stumme Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ganz leise und doch so qualvoll.

Während er, die Luft anhaltend nach draußen rannte, schwirrten in Lilys Kopf die Fragen und besonders die Gefühle. ‚Hatte James etwa geweint?' und was war das für ein grausames Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend? Mitleid? Schuldgefühle?

Wenn James an diesen Nachmittag dachte verkrampfte sich immer noch sein ganzer Körper.

Und jedes Mal war da der riesige Kloß den er nicht los wurde.

Er würde mit ansehen müssen wie Amos seine Lily nächstes Jahr, küsste. Wie er ihr sanft durch die Haare fuhr. Wie er den Arm liebevoll um sie legte und wie er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

Die schmerzhafteste Erkenntnis war jedoch nicht das all dies Amos tuen könnte, sondern das jeder Junge es möglicherweise tuen könnte. Jeder, mit Ausnahme von ihm.

Er würde niemals der Mann an Lilys Seite sein.


	3. Chapter 3

Juhu :)

Danke sasa, meine scheinbar einzige Leserin, für deinen tollen review. Ich hab mir das mit den Anigmagi jetzt gut gemerkt für kommende Kapitel :)

Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch das neue Kapitel und du lässt weider etwas da.

Natürlich sind alle eingeladen feedback dazulassen :) Merci

* * *

Die alte, rot-goldene Dampflok blies dicke Rauchschwaden aus und hüllte die Zauberer auf dem Gleis 9¾ in graue Wolken. Mütter mit tränenverschmierten Gesichter, Kinder mit verzweifelten Mienen und ältere Zauberer die mit einem seligen Lächeln bewaffnet auf der Plattform standen, waren zusehen.

Sirius und James hatten sich bereits zuhause von Horatius und Elisa verabschiedet und somit standen die beiden Freunde auf dem Gleis und ließen ihre Blicke über die Menge schweifen.

Sirius tiefschwarze Augen galten der Suche nach seinen beiden Freunden, die er schon bald in einiger Entfernung, elternlos, entdeckte und zu ihnen winkte.

James glasiger Blick huschte von Personengrüppchen zu Personengrüppchen in der Hoffnung einen Blick auf... nun ja, Lily Evans zu erhaschen.

„Moony, Wormtail. Na? Alles klar bei euch?", Sirius bellendes Lachen ertönte über der Geräuschkulisse am Gleis und Remus und Peter stießen grinsend zu ihnen.

„Natürlich, bei euch?", Remus warf einen besorgten Blick zu James der jetzt schon leicht auf den Zehenspitzen stand um eine bessere Sicht über das Getummel zu haben und keine Anzeichen von sich gab, dass er Remus und Peters Präsenz bemerkt hatte.

Sirius zuckte bloß mit den Schultern bevor er schwach lächelte.

„Das übliche. Bloß Merlin weiß was Prongs an Lily findet."

Lilys Name brachte James wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und erstaunt blickte er seine beiden Freunde an.

„Huh? Hab euch gar nicht kommen sehen."

Peter murmelte leise etwas vor sich hin, Remus schüttelte den Kopf und Sirius, Sirius gluckte mal wieder leise vor sich hin. „Ach Prongsie...", doch er verstummte augenblicklich denn etwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit am anderen Ende des Gleises erregt und Remus sah es deutlich hinter seinen Augen rasen.

„Ich äh denke wir sollten uns ein Abteil suchen?", nervös packte er James am Ärmel und zog ihn in Richtung Hogwartsexpress.

Peter stolperte hinter dem protestierenden James („Ich wollte doch auf Lily warten") und einem eiligen Sirius („Die siehst du noch früh genug") her. Bevor Remus ihnen folgte blickte er sich um.

Hinter einer Gruppe von Ravenclaws die aufgeregt kicherten entdeckte er Lily Evans zusammen mit Amos Diggory. Dieser hatte einen Arm um die Rothaarige gelegt und flüsterte ihr etwas verstohlen ins Ohr. Lily lächelte daraufhin sanftmütig, legte ihre kleinen perlweißen Hände an seine Wangen und drückte ihre Lippen sanft auf die seinen.

Remus wollte sich nicht ausmalen wie verletzt James gewesen wäre, hätte er das Schauspiel mit angesehen. Bei dem Gedanken an seinen Freund zog sich auch Remus Magen zusammen.

Warum nur konnte Lily nicht sehen was James doch für ein loyaler und selbstloser Mensch war? Warum konnte sie nicht sehen wie sehr er sie liebte?

Remus pustete tief die Luft aus seinen Lungen aus, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu den anderen machte.

* * *

James saß alleine im Schulsprecherabteil.

Er hatte den Kopf an die Scheibe gelehnt und sein Blick huschte über die vorüberziehende Landschaft. Lily war noch nicht aufgetaucht, vielleicht war ihr noch etwas dazwischengekommen oder sie schlichtete mal wieder irgendwelche Unruhen in den Gängen auf dem Weg hierher. Bei dem Gedanken zogen sich James Mundwinkel leicht in die Höhe und verstohlen kratze er sich am Kopf.

Mit einem Mal flog die Tür zum Abteil polternd auf und das Mädchen aus James Gedanken stürzte aufgebracht hinein. Ihre Arme waren voller Papiere und sie hatte große Mühe sie nicht fallen zulassen.

Bedacht das nichts abrutschte torkelte sie durch das Abteil.

„Oh, es tut mir so Leid. Ich habe noch einige Sachen vorbereitet und darüber die Zeit komplett vergessen ich hoffe du bist mir nicht bö... POTTER?", erst jetzt war ihr Blick auf den zweiten Schulsprecher gefallen. Ihre entspannte Miene verklärte sich und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich gefährlich zusammen.

James lächelte sanft. „Hi Lily."

„Was machst du denn hier?", blaffte sie ihn unverhohlen an und ließ die Pergamentrollen auf einen roten Sitz fallen.

„Ja, meine Ferien waren auch schön. Deine?"

„WAS MACHST DU HIER POTTER?", keifte Lily nun und James merkte das jetzt gerade keine gute Zeit für ein kleines Gespräch war.

„Ich bin Schulsprecher.", antwortete er ihr wahrheitsgemäß doch seine Antwort schien Lily in keinster Weise zu befriedigen.

„Erzähl keinen Blödsinn. Von wem hast du das Abzeichen?", sie deutete auf den goldenen Anhänger der neben dem Quiddtichcapitäns-Abzeichen an seiner Brust hing.

„Na von Dumbledore. Lily ich bin Schulsprecher."

Je mehr James sagte desto rasender, so erschien es ihm, machte es Lily.

Mit einem Ruck hatte sie ihn am Kragen gepackt und aus dem Abteil gezerrt.

„Du hast es bestimmt von Remus gestohlen, oder er hat es dir gegeben. Von dir war ja nichts anderes zu erwarten, aber das Remus bei so etwas mitmacht... das... das ist die Höhe..."

„Lily ich...", versuchte James es erneut und wunderte sich gleichzeitig darüber wie viel Kraft in dem kleinen zierlichen Mädchen vor ihm steckte den sie hatten schon bald das Abteil der Rumtreiber erreicht.

„Sei still Potter. Ich will deine Lügenmärchen nicht mehr hören."

James verstummte.

Es verletzte ihn zutiefst das Lily ihn für einen Lügner hielt.

Wenn es etwas war das James zu Hundertprozent beschreiben würde, dann wäre das ‚ehrlich', Lilys Anschuldigungen nagten an seinem pochenden Herzen und er wagte es nicht den Mund erneut zuöffnen.

Mit einem Schwung hatte Lily die Abteiltür geöffnet.

Sirius der gerade dabei war sich ein Stück Kesselkuchen in den Mund zuschieben, stoppte in der Bewegung, Remus blickte erschrocken von seinem Buch auf und Peter war nirgends zu entdecken.

„Remus Lupin.", donnerte Lily auch schon los. Ihr Gesicht war hochrot und es biss sich gar fürchterlich mit ihren Haaren. „Ich verstehe weder warum du mit einem solchen Hornochsen befreundet bist, noch wie du bei seinen bescheuerten Aktionen auch noch mitmachen kannst."

Erwartungsvoll verschränkte sie ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Wa... wie bitte?", seine Augen blickten in Richtung James und versuchten zuerkennen was dieser nun schon wieder angestellt hatte, doch James Blick war gesenkt und Remus erkannte das die Augen des in sich zusammengefallenen Jungen fest zusammengepresst waren. James stand neben Lily wie ein Häufchen Elend, er machte keine Anstalten etwas zusagen und deshalb wand sich Remus wieder an Lily.

„Was ist los?"

„Oh jetzt tu bloß nicht so als wüsstest du nicht was los ist.", sie zerrte an James Schulsprecher Abzeichen bis es sich mit einem unschönen Reißgeräusch löste. James stand immer noch regungslos da, er schien momentan ganz wo anders zu sein. In einem anderen Universum, einem, indem Lily in einem normalen Ton mit ihm sprach und ihn... ihn anlächelte. Mehr wollte er nicht, ein Lächeln.

„Warum gibt's du diesem Nichtsnutz dein Abzeichen damit er mich nerven kann? Findest du das etwa lustig? Das ist absolut die Höhe, das ist..."

„Halt den Mund.", Sirius war wutschnaubend aufgesprungen, seine Hand zuckte bedrohlich an seinem Zauberstab und seine tiefschwarzen Augen waren kalt und leer.

„Wie bitte?", Lilys entsetzter Ausdruck verriet ihre Empörung.

„Du sollst den Mund halten.", wiederholte Sirius zähneknirschend.

„Black sag mir nicht was ich zu tun oder zulassen habe, du bist genauso erbärmlich wie der Trottel neben mir."

Was als nächstes geschah passierte so schnell das kaum einer es wirklich erfasste.

Sirius Zauberstab wedelte bedrohlich vor Lily Evans Nasenspitze. James, der aus seiner Trance wieder erwacht war, hatte die Abteiltür aufgerissen und war den Gang hinunter gerannt und auch Remus war aufgesprungen, jedoch um Sirius den Zauberstab abzunehmen.

„Nenn James NIE WIEDER erbärmlich", zornfunkelnd sah Sirius das Mädchen im gegenüber an. „Lily, sag nichts mehr oder ich verliere auch noch den letzten Respekt vor dir. James hat weder Remus das Abzeichen geklaut noch etwas anderes verwerfliches getan. Er IST Schulsprecher, ob du es willst oder nicht. Du wirst damit zurecht kommen müssen, oder du lässt deinen Posten fallen. Und du wirst dich bei ihm entschuldigen. Siehst du eigentlich nicht was du ihm antust? Was willst du noch? Viel zu lange bist du schon auf ihm herumgetrampelt aber ich werde nicht mehr mit ansehen wie du ihn mehr und mehr verletzt. James ist mein Bruder und scheinbar ist es so das er dich will um glücklich zusein, und auch wenn er das nicht bekommen kann behandle ihn wenigstens als wäre er ein Mensch, denn das ist er verdammt. Ein Mensch mit Gefühlen."

Sirius schnaufte vor Wut seine Hand zitterte wie Espenlaub, genau wie der Rest seines Körpers. Noch nie hatte er eine solch ungeheure Wut in sich verspürt. Nur das eine Mal als er von zuhause abgehauen war und das will etwas heißen.

Lily öffnete ihren Mund, doch wusste nicht was sie erwidern sollte.

Der Sirius vor ihr machte ihr Angst. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn so ausrasten sehen und auch Remus Blick hatte seine übliche Wärme verloren. Die kalten Blicke der Jungen trieben die Rothaarige in den Wahnsinn und sie senkte beschämt den Blick.

Erschöpft sank Sirius in den samtenen Sitz. Seinen Kopf hatte er in seine Hände gestützt und er rieb sich fahrig über die Augen. Auch Remus hatte sich wieder hingesetzt, er blickte aus dem Fenster und schwieg.

Lilys zierlicher Körper drapierte sich neben Sirius. Ihre Augen waren immer noch auf den Boden gerichtet, die langen roten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht und nervös knetete das hübsche Mädchen ihre Hände.

Sie hob ihren Blick erst wieder als sie etwas auf ihrem Oberschenkel spürte.

Sirius Hand.

Ein zaghaftes, schmerzverzerrtes Lächeln huschte über die schönen Gesichtszüge des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Es tut mir Leid.", röchelte er. Und Lilys Herz zog sich zusammen.

„Nein, nein...", sie jammerte leise, „Sirius bitte sei sauer auf mich, schrei mich an, verdammt... Ich hab mich furchtbar verhalten. Ich war... ich bin grässlich. Du hast allen Grund sauer zusein. Mir tut es Leid."

Sirius nickte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Ich hätte nicht so ausrasten dürfen, James hätte das nicht gewollt."

„Doch du hast allen Grund dazu so auszurasten, würde jemand so etwas über Alice...", sie brach ab den ihr Körper begann unheilvoll zu zittern.

Remus setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern.

„Lily, das wird schon wieder..."

„Nein.", grob schob sie Remus Arm zur Seite. „James hasst mich jetzt und... und...das wollte ich nicht und..."

Sirius bellendes und lautes Lachen durchbrach die zentnerschwere Spannung im Abteil.

„James...haha... Jahaaaames und DICH hassen? Haha....", er gluckste fröhlich vor ich hin und auch Remus stimmte mit ein. Ein leichtes spielerisches Lächeln schob sich nun auch auf das Gesicht des Mädchens und verharrte dort.

Als Sirius Lachen abgeklungen war, wurde er wieder ernst.

„Lily du musst mir versprechen das du alles in deiner Macht stehende tust um ihm nicht weh zu tun. Bitte." Seine Augen flehten sie an und Lily schluckte.

„Ich... ich versuche es."

Doch Remus schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

„Das reicht nicht Lily. Wir verstehen ja das er dich oft nervt aber er will sich wirklich ändern. Das alles nicht sofort besser wird ist klar, aber...", er ließ den Satz unbeendet im Raum schweben.

„Ich verspreche es."

* * *

James Kopf lehnte erneut an der Scheibe. Draußen war die Sonne langsam untergegangen. James Stirn ruckelte bei jeder Bewegung des Zuges gegen die Scheibe und er fröstelte.

Es klopfte an der Abteiltür, doch James blieb stumm. Das Abteil war kalt und dunkel und als die Tür geöffnet wurde, drang ein kleines Licht in den Raum.

„James?", Lilys Stimme klang an den Wänden wieder und ein leises Echo strömte auf den jungen Potter ein. Er seufzte leise und versuchte die Stimme aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Das leise Echo in seinem Kopf wollte jedoch nicht aufhören zu erklingen.

„James, ich...", Lily schloss die Tür hinter sich und setzte sich bedächtig auf den Platz gegenüber von James. Das fahle Mondlicht der halben Sichel beleuchtete ihre Silhouette.

James musterte das Mädchen vor ihm eingehend.

Ihre perlweiße Haut schimmerte im Mondlicht heller den je und ihre dunklen, roten Locken fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihr voller roter Mund und die blitzenden grünen Augen rundeten das Bild formschön ab. James bemerkte das Lily über die Ferien an Gewicht verloren hatte. Ihre Schlüsselbeine traten stärker hervor als noch vor einigen Wochen und er stellte fest, wie erwachsen das Mädchen, die Frau vor ihm aussah.

Auch Lily musterte ihren Gegenüber und es war als sähe sie in zum ersten Mal.

Sein zartes Gesicht war ein wenig eingefallen und die rehbraunen Augen hatten an Glanz verloren. Sein Körper, seine Schultern, durchtrainiert wie eh und je. Das schwarze, strubbelige Haar wucherte in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Auch Lily merkte das der Junge, der Mann, vor ihr erwachsener geworden war. Und auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, in diesem Moment wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicheres als das unbekümmerte und warme Schimmern in seinen Augen, gepaart mit dem halbseitigen Grinsen, bei dem nur ein Mundwinkel schüchtern und jungenhaft nach oben gezogen war.

„Es tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie nach einiger Zeit, und während sie es sagte, lächelte sie.

Ein entschuldigendes, warmes und aufrichtiges Lächeln, das James für alles zuvor da Gewesene entschädigte.

...bloß ein Lächeln.


	4. Chapter 4

Die Lock ratterte vorbei an dunklen Wäldern, vernebelten Feldern und silbrig glänzenden Seen. Lilys Blick war auf die vorbei ziehende Landschaft gerichtet und im Abteil der neuen Schulsprecher herrschte eine unbeschreibliche Stille. Lily spürte James Blick auf sich, wagte es jedoch nicht ihm in seine Augen zu schauen.

Der Junge ihr gegenüber räusperte sich geräuschvoll um Lilys Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

„Und... und wie waren deine Ferien jetzt?", seine Stimme – nicht mehr als ein zaghaftes Wispern. Lily blickte auf, kurz und hastig. Ihre grüne Iris huschte über die schokobraunen ihr gegenüber um sich sogleich wieder der vorbeiziehenden Landschaft zu widmen.

„Mh, gut.", war ihre knappe Antwort. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie James Blick der sich gen Boden neigte und sein Nicken.

Seine Hände lagen behutsam neben seinem Körper.

Der junge Potter hatte nicht erwartet das Lily sich nach seinen Ferien erkunden würde aber die grausame Realität versaß ihm dennoch einen herben Stich.

„Und war es mit deiner Schwester sehr schlimm?", gleich nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wollte er sie zurück nehmen. Lilys Augen blitzen gefährlich und ihre Augenbrauen verzogen sich zu einer bedrohlichen Grimasse.

„Woher weißt du von meiner Schwester?"

James schluckte und strich mit einer Hand fahrig über seinen Oberschenkel.

„Ich hab es, also mal mitbekommen wie du mit Alice darüber geredet hast, und...", seine Stimme verlor sich im nichts und Lilys Augen verengten sich noch mehr.

„Mitbekommen? Gelauscht hast du, nichts anderes. Potter halt dich aus meinem Leben raus."

Lilys wütende und bebende Stimme ließ James aufschauen und sogleich war er von den blitzenden Augen seiner Gegenüber gnadenlos gefangen. Wie sie verbissen und verärgert auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute und wie die kleine Stelle neben ihrem rechten Augen bedrohlich zuckte, ... – James konnte nicht anders.

„Willst du mit mir ausgehen, Lily?", die Worte waren unbeabsichtigt, schnell und unbedacht aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Er hätte sich am liebsten aus dem fahrenden Zug gestürzt so sehr ärgerte er sich über sich selbst.

„POTTER.", Lily war wutschnaubend aufgesprungen, „ Nicht ein EINZIGES Mal kannst du dich zusammenreißen...", „Es tut mir Leid, Lily. Ich meinte das nicht s....", „NICHTS tut dir Leid, Merlin, Potter wann wirst du endlich erwachsen. LASS MICH IN RUHE. HALT DICH AUS MEINEM LEBEN EIN FÜR ALLE MAL RAUS."

Das aufgebrachte Mädchen stürmte aus dem Abteil und knallte die Tür heftiger denn je zu. Der Schall des Knalls war selbst im weitentferntesten Abteil des Zuges zu hören, klar und deutlich.

James Silhouette sackte verzweifelt in sich zusammen und sein Atem wurde schwer. Die Last drückte auf seine Brust und wie sehr wünschte er sich die Zeit zurück drehen zukönnen.

Lily hatte Recht. Nicht einmal konnte er sich zusammenreißen, nicht ein einziges Mal. Aber ihre grünen Augen und die vollen, geschwungenen Lippen hatten alle Sicherungen bei ihm durchbrennen lassen.

Kurzschluss – vorzeitig unreparabel.

„Wuhu. Essen.", Sirius laute Stimme hallte durch die große Halle und sämtliche Schüler stimmten in seinen Jubelschrei mit ein. Keine zwei Sekunden zuvor hatte Professor Dumbledore seine Rede beendet und auf den langen Tischen in der festlich geschmückten großen Halle waren Köstlichkeiten des gesamten Erdballs erschienen.

Remus schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf über seinen Freund, Peter hatte schon eine knusprige Hähnchenkeule zwischen den Zähnen und James gluckste leise und selig vor sich hin, während er nach den Kartoffeln griff.

„Remus kannst du mir mal bitte die Nudeln reichen?", Lily Evans Stimme holte Remus aus seinen kurzen Träumereien zurück und er blickte sie fragend an.

Verwirrt blickte er auf den Tisch. Die Nudeln standen ganz in der Nähe von James, ungefähr 1 ½ Meter von Remus entfernt und eigentlich hätte Lily besser James fragen können, ...

„Ähm, James sitz viel näher dran vielleicht kann er sie dir geben?"

Lilys Nase war gen Himmel gestreckt und sie kräuselte sich ein wenig als James nach den Nudeln griff um sie Lily zureichen. Abschätzend blickte sie auf die Nudeln die James ihr vors Gesicht hielt und dessen Düfte betörend in ihrer Nase tanzten. Der Arm des jungen Potters begann leicht zu zittern unter der Last des schweren Topfes, doch Lily Evans machte keine Anstalten sie ihm abzunehmen.

Ihr angewiderter Blick erreichte nun seine Augen und missbilligend schüttelte sie den Kopf.

„Ich schätze mir ist der Appetit auf Nudeln vergangen."

Es wurde still um die Gruppe am Tisch. Sirius traute seinen Ohren kaum und würgte sein Stück Hähnchen mit Mühe hinunter. Alice, die neben Lily saß hatte sich an einer heißen Rosmarinkartoffel verschluckt und hustete jetzt wie verrückt.

Peters Augen huschten nervös über die Gesichter der Menschen am Tisch und Remus war der Mund offen stehen geblieben.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem leisen und dennoch gravierenden Ausatmens seitens James stellte er den Topf sanft auf den Tisch. Als wäre nichts passiert widmete er sich seinem Essen, ein paar Bohnen, mehr aß er an diesem Abend nicht.

Remus der jetzt Alice wie wild auf den Rücken klopfte warf Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zu, denn dessen Handgelenke liefen schon weiß an, so fest wie er die Gabel in seiner Hand drückte.

Nachdem Alice sich beruhigt hatte wendete sich Lily an sie um sie in ein Gespräch über Frank zu verwickeln. Die verwirrte Alice antwortete leise und bedacht während sie Lily sorgfältig musterte. Auch wenn James oftmals nicht immer das richtige sagte und von einem Fettnäpfchen ins andere spazierte, so hatte er eine solche Behandlung nicht verdient. Ihr Blick fiel auf den essenden Jungen und in ihrem Magen zog sich ein Knoten zusammen.

Sein Auftreten war nicht mehr dasselbe wie noch im Jahr zuvor. Seine Schultern hingen schlaff hinunter und seine Augen wurden von tiefen Augenringen untermalen. Trotz seiner ansehnlichen Muskeln wirkte er schwächlich und seine Schulterblätter zeichneten sich eindeutig unter dem T-Shirt ab. Er gab ein klägliches Bild ab wie er auf seinen Bohnen kaute, den Blick auf seinen Becher gesenkt.

Remus und Sirius hatten aufgehört zu essen und tauschten stumme Blicke aus.

„Habt ihr keinen Hunger mehr?", fragte Alice leise mit ihrer zierlichen Stimme.

Lilys Geblubber neben ihr verstummte und auch sie richtete den Blick auf die Jungs.

Zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen würgte Sirius ein, „Uns ist der Appetit vergangen", hervor.

Alice sah wie Lily schluckte und sich betont neutral wieder ihrem Essen zuwand.

Mit einem Satz war James auf den Beinen, klatschte einmal in die Hände und grinste seine Freunde an. „Wer kommt mit dem Quidditchplatz begrüßen?".

Während seine drei Freunde sich aufrappelten beäugten sie ihn kritisch.

Sein Lächeln war über das ganze Gesicht verteilt.

James der sich ehrlich auf eine Runde mit seinem Besen freute, versuchte das zuvor geschehene zu verdrängen.

Ein Tropfen Euphorie machte sich in ihm breit und es fiel ihm nicht schwer zu lächeln. Doch

das sein Lächeln nicht im geringsten seine Augen erreichte das wusste er. Genau wie all die anderen am Tisch die den Animagus mitleidig ansahen.

Die „Willkommen zurück" Feier im Griffindorgemeinschaftsraum war schon im vollen Gange als James mit nassen Haaren die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal hinabstieg.

Sein Blick huschte über die feiernde und tanzende Menge und er sah Sirius am Kamin lehnen und mit einem blonden Mädchen flirten. Sein Casanovagehabe brachte James zum Lachen und er suchte weiter nach Remus und Peter.

Als er die beiden erreichte, platziert auf einer samtenen Couch, drückte Remus ihm frohlockend ein Butterbier in die Hand. Als James sich zu seinen beiden Freunden aufs Sofa fallen ließ klopfte Remus ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

Die Runden mit dem Besen über das Feld hatten dem wohlhabenden Reinblüter gut getan. In der Luft war er frei und als er die Augen noch einmal schloss, fühlte er erneut das Gefühl von grenzenloser Freiheit das durch seine Ohren rauschte und seine Adern pulsieren ließ.

Während der Abend langsam voranschritt wurden die jüngeren Schüler in ihre Betten geschickt, so dass nur noch die 6. und 7. Klässler im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen. Verteilt auf die Sofas vor dem Kamin. Das Geschnatter hatte eine angenehm Lautstärke und auch Sirius hatte es sich mit dem blonden Mädchen, Kathrin O'Haily, in seinem Arm auf einem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.

Mit einem Mal sprang Rudolf Piercen auf und wedelte mit einer leeren Flasche Butterbier vor den Gesichtern seiner Hauskameraden.

Die Schüler setzten sich in einen Kreis und Rudolf zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine kleine Flasche Veritaserum. „Damit auch ja alle ehrlich sind."

James der nicht viel von diesem Spiel hielt, seufzte schwer, gesellte sich aber dennoch hinzu.

Lily hatte er den ganzen Abend nicht gesehen, und ein wenig Spaß würde ihn ablenken.

Die Flasche zeigte zu erst auf Sirius und dieser tröpfelte sich, nachdem er ‚Wahrheit' gewählt hatte, ein wenig der durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit in den Mund.

Remus der mit der ersten Frage anfangen durfte, lachte diabolisch auf.

„Nun gut Padfoot. Mit wem würdest du eher den Akt des Geschlechtsverkehr vollziehen, ...", Sirius verzog das Gesicht bei Remus gewählter Aussprache, „Professor McGonagall oder Kathrin?", er deutete auf das Mädchen in Sirius Arm.

„Moony, was ist das denn für eine Frage? McGonagall natürlich, ich stehe auf reife Frauen.", lasziv wackelte er mit den Augenbrauen während die Meute um ihn herum lachte und Kathrin sich unsanft aus seiner Umarmung befreite.

Mit einem Mal schwang das Portraitloch auf und Lily Evans kletterte hindurch.

Verstört blickte sie auf ihre Mitschüler und sah sie fragend an.

„Hey Lily, macht du mit? Wir spielen Flaschendrehen.", Rudolfs Stimme erklang über das Gelächter der anderen die verzweifelt versuchten nach Luft zu schnappen.

„Nein, ich muss noch lernen.", murmelte diese leise und wollte sich gerade davon schleichen als Alice aufsprang und sie mit zu den anderen zog.

„Nichts da, am ersten Tag wird nicht gelernt, du spielst schön mit.", Lily wollte protestieren, doch Alice Blick versprach nichts Gutes hätte die junge Griffindor sich gewährt.

Nachdem die jungen Zauberer eine Weile gespielt hatten, kam James an die Reihe. Die meiste Zeit über hatte er Lily beobachtet und deshalb nicht mitbekommen wie Rudolf ein wenig an der Flasche gehext hatte, sodass sie auf ihn zeigen würde.

„Wahrheit?!", er tröpfelte sich etwas Veritaserum auf die Zunge und blickte Rudolf abwartend an.

Ehe dieser zum Sprechen ansetzten konnte, wurde er von einer 6 Klässlerin, Mary Fond, unterbrochen. „Wer sind die wichtigsten Menschen in deinem Leben?"

Sirius atmete neben James hörbar aus, erleichtert das James peinliche Fragen erspart blieben.

„Sirius, Remus, Peter.", er zögerte kurz und redete dann weiter, „und meine Eltern."

Die Mädchen sahen, bis auf Lily alle enttäuscht aus, hatten sie doch etwas anderes erwartet.

Die Blicke der Anwesenden verharrten auf dem attraktiven Zauberer und beobachteten wie dieser scheinbar mit sich rang. Sein Kehlkopf machte eine komische Bewegung und sein Mund öffnete sich des öfteren ohne das ein Laut seiner Kehle entrang. James schloss die Augen, atmete tief ein und unterdrückte den Drang die ganze Wahrheit zusagen. Gerade, so schien es den anderen Beteiligten, hatte er es geschafft sich zu beruhigen, als die Worte nur so aus seinem Mund purzelten. „Lily."

Blitzschnell schnappte Frank sich die Flasche um James aus seiner peinlichen Lage herauszuholen als die Flasche vor Lily stoppte, welche James unverhohlen und mit leicht geöffnetem Blick ansah.

„Wahrheit.", flüsterte sie leise, die Augen nicht von dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen nehmend.

Auch sie schluckte ein paar Tropfen des Wahrheitstrankes und widmete sich dann Frank.

Doch Mary Fond war mal wieder schneller als alle anderen im Kreis und warf Lily ihre Frage entgegen.

„Wann und von wem hast du deinen ersten Kuss bekommen?"

Der Raum war augenblicklich still, nur das Ticken der großen Wanduhr hallte durch den Raum. Remus Blick fiel erst zu James dann zu Lily.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen persönlich?", fragte der junge Werwolf, während er nervös seine Hände knetete.

„Ach was. So sind die Spielregeln.", rief Rudolf und beachtete Remus nicht, sondern hing an Lilys bebenden Lippen.

James blickte zu Boden. Egal was ihre Antwort wäre, sie würde ihm so oder so nicht gefallen.

„Drittes Schuljahr...", ihre Stimme war nur ein klitzekleines leises Flüstern, nicht lauter als ein Blatt, welches im Herbst zu Boden segelt, „... Remus."

James inneres drohte zu zerspringen, würgend hing er über der Kloschüssel und schnappte nach Luft.

Sirius stand hinter ihm und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Beruhigend, aber nicht im geringsten genug.

„James, ..."

„Sirius... ich will... nicht reden.", fuhr angesprochener seinen besten Freund barsch an.

Zitternd stand der gebrochene Junge auf und betätigte die Klospülung. Er watete zum Waschbecken und ließ sich kaltes Wasser durchs Gesicht laufen. Während er seinen Mund ausspülte blickte Sirius ihn verzweifelt an.

Ans Waschbecken gestützt drehte James sich langsam um.

So elend hatte Sirius seinen Bruder noch nie gesehen. Und während er den schluchzenden Jungen jetzt in seinen Armen hielt, schwor er sich eins. Das er ihn auch niemals wieder so sehen wolle.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Remus an diesem Abend die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf stieg rumorte sein Magen unheilvoll.

Er bekam den Anblick von James kreidebleichen Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wie der junge Potter, sich eine Hand auf den Mund halten, nach oben gestürzt war.

Sirius vernichteten Blick und dessen enttäuschtes Kopfschütteln.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es still, dumpf und weit entfernt hörte man James Würgen und seine tiefen Schluchzer, die für kein Paar Ohren außer den seinen und Sirius bestimmt waren.

Remus rappelte sich auf und verschwand aus dem Portraitloch um seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Das Beste war jetzt James alleine zulassen. Später, wenn der stolze Hirsch sich beruhigt hatte, könnte Remus mit ihm reden, ihm alles erklären, vielleicht.

Vor dem Portraitloch fluchte der junge Werwolf einmal laut und trat gegen einen maroden Wandteppich.

„Remus?", der fahlhäutige Junge drehte sich erschrocken um, um Lily Evans hinter ihm zuerkennen.

„Lily.", Remus räusperte sich.

„Machst du dir Vorwürfe?", auf Lilys Frage lachte Remus einmal laut auf. Aber es klang nicht freundlich, in keinster Weise, sondern hohl und leer.

„Nein ganz bestimmt nicht. Ich habe nur meinen besten Freund hintergangen und ihn jahrelang belogen, warum sollte ich mir Vorwürfe machen.", seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus und Lily straffte ihre Schultern.

„James soll sich bloß nicht so anstellen.", schnappte sie zurück als bei Remus sämtliche Sicherungen durchbrannten.

„NICHT SO ANSTELLEN? In welchem Universum lebst du Lily? James geht verdammt noch mal die letzten sieben Jahre durch die Hölle und das einzige was du dazuzusagen hast ist ‚Er soll sich nicht so anstellen'. Ich glaub das nicht.", verzweifelt warf Remus die Arme in die Luft und ehe Lily sprach musste sie einmal kräftig schlucken.

„Bei seinem selbstgefälligen Auftreten hat er ja wohl nichts anderes verdient."

Remus rannte auf den alten Wandteppich zu und riss in mit ungeheurer Wucht von der Wand. Er raufte sich die Haare und heulte gequält und gnadenlos verzweifelt auf.

„NICHT VERDIENT? Lily dieser verdammte Junge ist der wohl loyalste Mensch auf dieser grauen und bösen Welt. Wenn du wüsstest was er für uns alle tut, würdest du nicht über ihn sprechen als wäre er Dreck zwischen deinen Füßen. Ohne James wären wir anderen niemand. Nicht im sozialstatistischen Sinne sondern existentiell gesehen. Unsere verkümmerten Seelen würden weiter vor sich hin vegetieren und früher oder später wären wir schon lange von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Aber James ist da, er ist bei Merlin verdammt noch mal da. Für jeden von uns. James würde für uns sterben und Verrat, Unloyalität und Lügen sind das schlimmste das du diesem Jungen an tun kannst. Und wenn du deine hübschen grünen Augen nicht langsam öffnest und deinen schlauen Kopf nicht langsam einschaltest dann bist auch du verloren Lily Evans. Unaufhaltsam und qualvoll verloren.", Remus schnaufte schwer wie ein wildes Tier und Lily war in sich zusammengesunken. Ihre Schultern waren nicht straff und ihr Kopf war nicht grazil gestreckt und in die Höhe gerichtet wie sonst. Mit großen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund hing sie an Remus Lippen während seiner Rede und selbst nachdem seine Stimme abgeklungen war hallten die Worte rasend in Lilys Kopf wieder.

Remus wandte sich zum drehen, er flüsterte der fetten Dame das Passwort und ehe er durch das Loch verschwinden konnte, drehte er sich noch mal zu Lily um.

„Und Lily,", Angesprochene blickte verstohlen auf, „sag nie wieder das James irgendetwas nicht verdient hätte. Prongs hat die Welt verdient." Damit wand er sich ab und war im Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden.

Lilys Herz pochte wie wild und ihr Herzschlag klopfte an ihren Schläfen. Nach einigen Minuten Stille verschwand auch sie wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum um sogleich in ihrem Schlafsaal zu verschwinden.

Als Remus nun die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal erreichte stieß er einen Schwall von Luft aus seinen Lungen ehe er die Tür zum stillen Zimmer hinunterdrückte.

Auf Sirius Nachttisch brannte noch eine Kerze und der Wachs zerstörte die glatte Oberfläche des Tisches indem er munter vor sich hintröpfelte.

Sirius lag in seiner Schlafhose und dem Pink Floyd T-Shirt das er letztes Jahr von Remus zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte auf dem Bett und las eine Quidditchzeitschrift.

Als Remus den Raum betrat schaute Sirius kurz gequält auf und Remus konnte ein kleines, verstecktes und ermutigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen des Blacksprösslings erkennen.

Die Vorhänge von Peters Bett waren schon zugezogen und leises Schnarchen war dahinter zu vernehmen. Auch James Vorhänge versperrten die Sicht auf den Rumtreiber, aber im Gegensatz zu Peters, bewegten sich James Vorhänge noch.

Wie eine Einladung öffnete sich ein Spalt des Vorhangs und Remus trat näher ans Bett um schließlich durch die Lücke hindurch zuhuschen.

Das fahle Licht das von Sirius Kerze durch die dicken Vorhänge schwappte, ließ Remus James Gesichtszüge ein wenig besser erkennen.

James Hautfarbe sah ungesund aus und schwarze Augenringe hatten sich unter seinen Augen gebildet. Wieder einmal fiel Remus auf wie abgemagert der Junge vor ihm aussah. Sein Freund schaute ihm unverhohlen in die Augen und wartete auf Remus etwas zusagen.

„James. Es tut mir Leid."

James nickte nur und sein Atem war ruhig.

„Ich möchte es dir erklären wenn du es hören willst."

Wieder nickte der Junge und Remus holte tief Luft.

„Im dritten Schuljahr, da haben Lily und ich gemeinsam in der Bibliothek gelernt und irgendwann hat sie angefangen zu weinen und hat mir erzählt das MaryMcFaber aus Ravenclaw sich über sie lustig gemacht hat, weil sie noch nie jemanden geküsst hatte. Da hat sie mich als Freund einfach gefragt ob ich... also ob ich sie nicht einfach küssen könnte.

Und Lily, na ja du kennst Lily wenn sie dich mit ihren funkelnden Augen anguckt und dann diesen bestimmten Blick auf setzt dann..."

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Nein ich kenne das nicht wenn Lily einen mit ihren funkelnden Augen anguckt und dann diesen einen bestimmten Blick aufsetzt, sie schaut mich nicht an. Weder mit funkelnden Augen noch mit einem bestimmten Blick. Die funkelnden Augen in die ich mich verliebt habe waren mir noch nie vergönnt direkt anzusehen. Nur aus weiter Ferne."

Remus schluckte hart und James brüchige und raue Stimme schnürte ihm die Kehle zu.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Muss es nicht."

„Soll ich weitererzählen oder?"

James schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab schon verstanden warum und wieso."

Die beiden Jungen starrten sich eine Weile in die Augen und Remus Inneres drohte zu zerbrechen. Er wollte das James ausflippt, das James ihn schlägt und ihn beleidigt. Das er ihm das geben würde was er verdient hatte. Aber das würde James nie tun. Auch wenn der junge Potter oft hitzig, leidenschaftlich wütend und sprunghaft war, bei seinen drei Freunden war er ruhig. Das war seine vernichtende Waffe, denn so sahen und spürten die drei welch großes Glück sie an James gefunden hatten. James machte keine Vorwürfe und Remus war sich nicht einmal sicher ob er sie nicht sogar noch nicht einmal in seinem Kopf dachte.

James war zu gut für diese Welt, natürlich hatte der junge Hirsch seine Fehler. James war bestimmt der letzte der keine Fehler aufzuweisen hätte, aber in Momenten wie diesen kam es Remus so vor als wäre James eben dies, fehlerfrei.

„Warum?"

James Stimme holte Remus aus seinen tiefen Gedanken.

Verwirrt schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Hab ich doch gesagt MaryMcFaber hat..."

„Nein du Bertie-Botts Bohne, warum du es mir nie gesagt hast."

Fahrig fuhr sich der an Lykantrophie erkrankte Junge übers Gesicht.

„Es... es hätte dir so unwahrscheinlich wehgetan."

„Es hat mir auch jetzt unwahrscheinlich wehgetan."

James Argumente klangen für Remus einfach plausibler.

„Ja... ich, also... damals hattet ihr es gerade geschafft Animagi zuwerden und ich habe dich betrogen und ich war so sauer auf mich und ich habe mich so elend gefühlt, James es tut mir Leid." Remus blickte in die ehrlichen Augen seines Gegenübers. „Ich war ein Feigling."

„Ich hätte dir nicht den Kopf abgebissen."

„Und gerade DAS ist es ja, James. Ich möchte das du mir den Kopf abbeißt, das du mich anschreist und das du mich hasst. Weil ich es nicht wert bin mit dir befreundet zu sein und weil...", im nächsten Augenblick war alles um Remus herum schwarz.

Besorgt hing Sirius über Remus Kopf und begutachtete die leicht blutende Wunde an der Stirn des jungen Wolfes.

„Jamie meinst du nicht das war ein bisschen heftig?"

„Sirius, erstens hat er förmlich darum gebettelt und zweitens hat er gesagt er wäre es nicht wert mit mir befreundet zu sein, du weißt wie ich das hasse."

„Trotzdem hättest du einwenig sanfter sein sollen."

„Sanft, sanft. Deine Mutter ist sanft. Pf."

Sirius grinste.

Als die vier Jungen am nächsten Tag die große Halle zum Frühstück betraten, war allgemeines Wispern zuhören. Einige machten sich nicht einmal die Mühe ihre Finger unauffälliger auf Remus demolierte Stirn zu zeigen. Die vier Jungs setzten sich an den Tisch der Griffindors und wurden mit neugierigen Blicken geahndet.

Doch die vier kümmerten sich nicht um die Aufmerksamkeit die sie auf sich zogen. Sirius grapschte, mit Peter schwatzend, nach einem Toast und Rührei, während sich Peter ein paar Waffeln auf den Teller häufte.

Remus lauschte gespannt Peters und Sirius Gespräch und aß dabei einen Muffin. Nur James schien ein wenig abwesend zusein.

Gedankenverloren knabberte er an seinem Apfel und starrte neugierig an die verzauberte Decke der Halle. Ein wolkenfreier Himmel war zu sehen und die Sonne steigerte James Gemütswesen um mindestens hundert Punkte.

„Remus.", Lily Evans geschockte Stimme drang an James Ohr, doch er wagte es nicht in ihre Richtung zusehen. „Was ist mit deiner Stirn passiert?"

„Bin äh, vor mein Bettpfosten gelaufen.", Sirius schnaufte verächtlich und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während Peter leise in seine Waffeln hineinkicherte.

James Hochgefühl war erneut verschwunden und seine Laune labte auf den Tiefpunkt zu.

„Remus ist schon gut.", während dieser Worte ging er an ihnen vorbei und lief Richtung Ausgang, „Evans, ich war das."

Die umsitzenden inklusive Lily Evans starrten dem jungen Mann hinterher.

‚Hat er etwa...'

‚Er ist so heiß...'

‚Nie im Leben, so etwas würde er nicht tun...'

‚Ich würde für eine Berührung sterben...'

‚Aber ich hab es doch gehört...'

‚Uh, sein Hintern sieht so sexy in der Hose aus...'

‚HALT DEN MUND...'

‚...'

‚Seid ihr euch sicher...?'

‚Ja...'

‚Sieht so aus als könnte Lily auch nicht fassen das er sie gerade ‚Evans' genannt hat...'

Als die vier Rumtreiber an diesem Nachmittag am schwarzen See lagen, hing jeder seinen Gedanken nach. Peter und Sirius hatten überraschenderweise die gleichen; was es wohl zum Abendessen geben würde. Remus las ein Buch und war tief versunken in die unendlichen Abenteuer des Tom Sawyer und Huckleberry Finn.

James drehte etwas kleines, zwischen seinen Fingern.

Niemand bemerkte die grazile Person, die sie vom Schloss aus beobachtete.

James wiegte die Haarspange in seinen Händen hin und her, und dann als er sich sicher war das niemand ihn sah, führte er die Spange zum Mund und hauchte einen zarten, und leisen Kuss darauf.

Lily war sein Opium.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily Evans war einer der wohl glücklichsten Menschen auf dem ganzen, weiten Planeten.

Verliebt ließ es sich freier atmen.

Verliebt lief sie nicht den schmalen Pfad zum Hogsmeaddorf hinauf –nein-, Lily Evans tänzelte, schwebte, rauschte mit ungeheurer Anmut über den kiesigen Boden. Das Licht das durch die Baumkronen fiel warf bunte Schatten auf ihre porzellanartige Haut und ihre Augen lachten ohne das je ein Laut ihre Kehle verließ.

Während ihre Freundinnen schnatternd hinter ihr her liefen, hatte sie die Arme weit ausgestreckt und wirbelte sich im Kreis den kleinen Hügel hinauf. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete den modrig, süßlichen Geruch des Waldstückes ein, durch das sie liefen.

Bunte Flecken tanzten vor ihren Augenlidern und sie sah aus wie eine zauberhafte Elfe.

In dem weißen Leinenkleid das ihr Knie nicht ansatzweise erreichte, ein buntes Tuch um ihren Kopf gebunden. Ohne weiteres wäre sie in Woodstock eine der hübschesten gewesen.

Und was war Woodstock gegen Hogwarts? Nichts, denn egal wo Lily auftauchte sie zog die Blicke auf sich.

Lily Evans war ein Mysterium. Die Mädchen wollten sein wie sie und die Jungs nichts sehnlicher als ihre geschmeidigen Finger in den ihren halten.

Das Mädchen umgab diese eine ganz bestimmte Aura. Und selbst wenn du nicht an etwas Aura oder Karma glaubst, Lily Evans hätte deine eingefahrene Weltanschauung komplett umgedreht.

Vor Lilys innerem Augen bildete sich das Bild von zwei weiteren Augen und ein leises, gelöstes Seufzen entfuhr ihren roten Lippen.

Amos.

Diese Form und die intensive Bräune, wie die Brille seinen markanten Gesichtszügen einen ernsten Ausdruck verlieh und...

Abrupt blieb Lily stehen.

Amos hatte keine Brille. Amos hatte auch keine braunen Augen und mit erschrecken musste sie feststellen das ein gewisser Schulsprecher sich unerlaubt und ohne einen kleinsten Hinweis in ihre Gedankengänge geschlichen.

Lily drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen, die in einiger Entfernung immer noch plaudernd den Hügel hinaufliefen.

Am Ende der Menschenkette erkannte sie James dessen Hemd aus der Hose lugte und der seine Ärmel lässig hochgekrempelt hatte.

An seinem Hals schimmerte etwas, etwas grünes.

Je näher er kam desto klarer erkannte Lily den Anhänger den James an einer Kette trug.

Es war der grüne Stein der Haarspange.


	7. Chapter 7

„Prongs?"

„..."

„Huhu, Jamie? Prongs, hey..."

Sirius wedelte mit einer Hand vor James Gesicht hin und her um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern. Doch James Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und er schien momentan ganz woanders zusein.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung seiner Hand verpasste Sirius seinem besten Freund einen leichten Klapps gegen die gerunzelte Stirn.

„Au, Padfoot du drittklassiger Besenstiel, was soll das?"

Empört schlug sich Sirius die Hand vor die Brust.

Seine Unterlippe schob sich vor und er zerrte an Remus Ärmel.

„Moohoooniiiiie...", heulte er auch schon gleich los, was Remus bloß aufstöhnen ließ, „hast du gehört wie James mich genannt hat? Einen drittklassigen Besenstiel. Womit habe ich das verdient?"

Unwirsch fischte der junge Werwolf Sirius Hand von seinem Ärmel um ihn dann genervt an zu blicken. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Sag ihm er soll sich entschuldigen."

„Pha, da kannst du lange drauf warten, Sirius.", kommentierte James bloß und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

Sirius Augen weiteten sich und blitzschnell schlang er seinen muskulösen Arm um Remus Schulter. Wispernd aber dennoch laut genug damit James es auch hören konnte sagte er: „Weißt du Moony? Du warst schon immer mein Liebling."

„Schleich du mir noch einmal bei mir ins Bett wenn du Angst beim Gewitter hast.", neckte James seinen besten Freund weiter.

„Remus. Remus! Hast du das gehört? Er erpresst sich meine Liebe in dem er böse Gerüchte über mich verbreitet."

Remus, der eher uninteressiert aber dennoch amüsiert dreinblickte sah Sirius skeptisch an.

„Und hilft es denn?"

„Und wie.", mit einem festen Griff zog er auch James grinsend unter seinen Arm.

„Petie, ich würde dir natürlich auch liebend gerne einen Arm anbieten aber ich hab leider nur zwei." Peter lachte nur und winkte schnell ab. „Sirius, so toll dich die ganzen Mädchen auch finden mögen, ich bleib auf meinem Ufer."

Mit diesen Worten rannte der kleine Junge durch die Menschenmasse um sich vor Sirius bellenden Rufen in Sicherheit zubringen.

Während der Schönling Peter hinterher jagte, blickten sich James und Remus bloß an um dann in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

Die Sonne stand hoch über dem magischen Zauberdorf und die Menschenmassen drückten sich durch die Winkel der Stadt.

Die drei Jungs, Peter war mit seiner neuesten Freundin, einer Sechstklässlerin aus Huffelpuff abgezogen, betraten die drei Besen um bei einem kühlen Butterbier zu entspannen.

Madame Rosmerta die junge Besitzerin des Ladens warf Sirius schmachtende Blicke zu und kam sofort an ihren Tisch geeilt um die Bestellungen aufzunehmen.

Als sie wieder hinterm Tresen verschwunden war, warf Sirius seine Haare theatralisch nach hinten.

„Kommt es mir nur so vor oder sehe ich wirklich so gut aus?"

„Ha, und da sagt Lily ICH hätte ein großes Ego."

„Tja, Black da muss ich Potter wohl Recht geben. Im Gegensatz zu dir erscheint mir sein Ego wie ein Senfkorn.", Lily zwinkerte James verschwörerisch zu während sie sich am Tisch der drei Jungs mit Amos an der Hand vorbei drückte, „Ach und Black, irgendwie sitzt deine Frisur heute überhaupt nicht." Mit einem letzten leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand sie im Gedränge der Leute.

„Remus kneif mich mal..."

„..."

„AUA."

„..."

„Lily Evans hat mir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht."

„Möglich."

„Und sie hat mir zugezwinkert."

„Möglich."

„Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach nur was im Auge."

„Schnauze Padfoot. Geh du erst mal zum Klo deine Frisur richten."

Sirius war gerade tatsächlich zwischen den vielen Menschen verschwunden, um wie er sagte ‚aufs Klo zugehen' obwohl James und Remus genau wussten das er sich seine Haare noch einmal genauer ansehen wollte, als James sich unbeholfen zu Remus umdrehte.

„Remus, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Natürlich James."

Leise druckste der sonst selbstbewusste Junge vor sich hin.

„Meinst du wenn ich Lily ein bisschen, also Freiraum gebe, also sie in Ruhe lasse, dann wird sie eventuell ganz vielleicht sehen das ich der Richtige für sie bin?"

Remus schaute ernst in James Augen und suchte nach etwas in diesen, es schien als hätte er es gefunden denn mit einem Mal erhellte sich sein Blick.

„Du magst sie wirklich ‚nicht?"

Der junge Potter nickte bloß und wand sich dann wieder seinem Butterbier zu an dessen Etikett er seit einer geraumen Weile knibbelte.

„Dann wird sie früher oder später zu dir finden."

Ein leises Lächeln stahl sich auf Prongs Lippen und sein Bauch füllte sich mit ungeheurer Wärme. Er würde auf Lily warten. Koste es was es...

Ein lautes Krachen erschütterte das Dorf, die Wände des überfüllten Pub begannen zuzittern und es wurde mucksmäuschchenstill.

Schreie waren auf der Straße zuhören und die Menge schien mit einem Schlag in heller Aufruhe. So schnell die eigenen Füße einen tragen konnten, rannten die Leute aus dem Pub um dann in alle Himmelsrichtungen zu fliehen.

Als James und Remus nach draußen gepresst wurden, war die Luft staubig und der Himmel hatte sich zugezogen. Verzweifelt versuchten die beiden etwas zu erkennen als sie Rufe hinter ihnen hörten.

„Todesser. Bringt euch in Sicherheit. TODESSER."

Der verstaubte Himmel wurde erleuchtet von bunten Blitzen die orientierungslos auf das Dorf und seine Besucher einschossen.

Marlene McKinnon taumelte ihnen mit einer Platzwunde an der Stirn entgegen. Sie hustete stark und fiel in James Arme. „Sie...sie...James, alle müssen zum Schloss...zurück.", ihre Stimme zitterte und bebte. Mit einem Schwung hatte Remus Marlene auf seinen Rücken gezogen. „James ich bringe sie hoch zum Schloss. Ich sammle jeden auf den ich finden kann. Hol du Sirius." James nickte und das Adrenalin in seinen Adern pulsierte als er an Sirius dachte der irgendwo verletzt liegen könnte. Er wand sich zum gehen als Remus ihn an der Schulter festhielt. Gegen den tosenden Lärm schrie der aschfahle Junge ihn mit besorgtem Blick an.

„Pass auf dich auf, und tu nichts unüberlegtes. Ich hohle Hilfe."

Damit war er im Rauch verschwunden, selbst als James den Eingang zu den drei Besen erreichte hörte er immer noch Remus polternde Stimme auf der Straße der die Menschen anschrie mit ihm zukommen.

James Bauch drehte sich und zog sich immer wieder zusammen. Remus wirkte ruhig und gelassen. Remus wusste was er tat und James..., James Atem ging schnell, rasend schnell und sein Puls schlug unaufhörlich gegen seine Schläfen.

Der Pub war fast leer und in James stieg Panik auf. Kein Sirius in Sicht.

„Sirius? SIRIUS?", James Stimme donnerte durch den Raum, doch es kam keine Antwort.

Auf der Straße hörte er lautere Schreie und eilends sprang er wieder vor die Tür.

Immer noch rannten Menschen in Panik an ihm vorbei und dann sah er ihn... bzw. sie.

Es waren drei Männer, oder Frauen genau konnte er es nicht sagen, sie trugen lange dunkle Kutten und hatten Silberne Totenkopfmasken über ihren Gesichtern.

Mit den Händen wildgestikulierend schossen sie Flüche auf alles und jeden der ihnen in den Weg kam.

Vor den Füßen der drei stolperte ein kleiner Junge.

Einer der Todesser richtete den Blick auf den kleinen Jungen und hob so gleich den Zauberstab um einen Fluch loszuschicken. Geistesgegenwärtig schrie James einen Fluch der den Todesser nach hinten fliegen ließ. Die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden anderen richtete sich jetzt auf James und mit einem harten Schlucken verbannte dieser die Angst weit weg in seinen Körper.

Keine zwei Augenblicke später entstand ein Gefecht aus Flüchen zwischen den drei Kontrahenten. Zwei gegen Einen. Selbst James der ein herausragender Duellant war wusste das er keine Chance hatte. Gerade als er ins stolpern geriet hörte er jemanden seinen Namen rufen. „James.", es war Sirius. Ohne nachzudenken wand James seinen Gegner den Rücken zu, ein Gefühl von unsagbarer Glückseeligkeit breitete sich beim Anblick seines Freundes in ihm aus. Dessen zorniges Geschrei nahm er gar nicht richtig war, erst als er ihn unsanft zur Seite schuppste und schnell einen Schutzzauber auf sie legte realisierte er die Gefahr in der sie noch immer schwebten. Während jetzt beide ihre Gegenüber mit Flüchen bombardierten, kochte Sirius.

„Du beschissenes Arschloch,", schrie er James entgegen ohne den Blick von seinem Gegner zunehmen, „Ich hasse dich du Penner."

Ein Stück weiter liefen gerade Lily Evans und ihr Freund Richtung Schloss, als sie Schreie und Rufe hörten. Unvermittelt blieb Lily stehen und entdeckte James und Sirius duellierend.

Sie wollte zu den beiden rennen um ihnen zuhelfen doch Amos packte sie unwirsch am Arm.

„Was hast du vor Lily?", verzweifelt versuchte sie sich loszumachen, doch Amos war zu stark.

„Den beiden helfen, was denn sonst?"

„Lily bist du total übergeschnappt? Das ist gefährlich."

„Natürlich ist es das, also müssen wir den beiden helfen."

Amos lachte hohl auf.

„Ganz bestimmt nicht wir bringen uns in Sicherheit, komm mit."

Doch Lily zerrte weiter an ihrem Arm.

„Lily das ist kein Spiel, komm jetzt mit."

„EBEN AMOS DAS IST KEIN SPIEL! Rette deinen feigen Hintern, ich werde kämpfen.", mit diesen Worten hatte sie sich von Amos gelöst und rannte zu den anderen Griffindors.

Amos zögerte nicht eine Sekunde sondern war sofort in Richtung Schloss verschwunden.

Als mehrere Flüche auf die Todesser flogen, blickte James blitzschnell zur Seite. Was oder besser gesagt wen er da sah konnte er nicht glauben.

„Hau ab Lily. Bring dich in Sicherheit."

Seine Unachtsamkeit verpasste ihm einen Fluch gegen die Schulter.

„Pass auf du Vollidiot.", schrie Sirius ihn an.

Genau in diesem Moment erschienen zwei weitere Todesser aus dem Nichts und trafen auch Lily und Sirius.

Sirius und James hatten sich sofort wieder aufgerappelt doch Lily lag keuchend am Boden, sie war durch die enorme Wucht gegen eine Hauswand geworfen worden und dickes Blut quoll aus einer Wunde am Hinterkopf.

„Soso, ein Schlammblut also...", sprach die kalte Stimme des größten Todessers kalt und voller Hass. „Vielleicht ist es besser ihrem mickrigen Leben ein Ende zusetzten, was meint ihr?"

„Ihr fasst sie an und ich bringe euch um.", James grollende Stimme hallte über das Schlachtfeld.

„Wie süß. Ist das etwa deine Freundin? Potter `was? Und wen haben wir da? Uh, Black. Dreckiger Blutsverräter, du verdienst es nicht den Namen einer solch erwürdigen Familie zutragen."

Sirius spuckte auf den Boden und funkelte zornig und mit erhobenem Zauberstab seinen Gegenüber an.

Vier gegen drei.

Inständig betete Sirius das die Auroren jeden Moment auftauchen würde. Der Kampf kam ihm vor wie Stunden, obwohl es nur ein paar Minuten gewesen sein könne.

„Zurück zum Schlammblut...", der große Todesser lachte widerlich auf und erhob seinen Zauberstab, als mit einem lauten Knall mindestens zwanzig Auroren sie umzingelt hatten.

Die Todesser erkannten die Situation blitzschnell und in einem einzigen Atemzug waren sie disappariert, jedoch nicht ohne noch einen letzten Fluch Richtung Lily zuschicken.

„Crucio."

Lilys Kopf brannte und nur widerwillig und unter größter Anstrengung öffneten sich ihre Augenlider. Spärlich erkannte sie den Krankenflügel. Es war dunkel und fahles Mondlicht brach durch die Vorhänge.

Sie hörte leises Gezische aus den Betten neben ihnen, doch sie konnte niemanden erkennen da die Vorhänge festzugezogen waren.

„Prongs, glaub mir wenn du gesund bist werde ich dir deine gesamten Knochen noch einmal eigenhändig brechen."

„Padfoot...."

„Nichts Padfoot. Hast du eigentlich auch nur eine Sekunde nachgedacht? Drehe deinem verdammten Feind nie wieder den Rücken zu. Wie oft hat dein Vater uns das eingetrichtert? Meinst du er hat das umsonst getan? All das Training. Merlin James ich dachte ich würde dich verlieren. Weißt du eigentlich wie ich mich gefühlt habe als du da lagst? Als du dich vor Lily geworfen hast? Ich krieg deine verdammten Schreie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Du bist zu vernarrt in dieses Mädchen..."

„Ich hätte es für jeden getan, Sirius."

„Verdammte Scheiße und das weiß ich James. Das weiß ich, verdammt noch mal. Und das macht mir ja so eine scheiß Angst. Ich möchte nicht das du stirbst. Nicht für mich oder für irgendwen, ich brauch dich James..."

„Und ich brauch dich Sirius. Es tut mir Leid."

Eine bedrückte Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden Freunden und Lily liefen stumme Tränen über die Wangen.

„Sirius weinst du?"

„Gott James, das... das war die Hölle. Versprich mir das du mich nicht im Stich lässt."

Lily hörte Sirius tiefe, zittrige Stimme. Es hörte sich schwach und elend an, dass sich Lilys Magen umdrehte.

„Ich verspreche es Sirius. Ich liebe dich."

Ein Schluchzen war zuhören und dem stimmte ein weiteres mit ein.

„Ich liebe dich, du bescheuerter Hornochse."

Es herrschte wieder Stille und die Atemzüge der beiden Jungs verlangsamten sich.

Nach zehn Minuten Stille, atmete James hörbar aus.

„Glaub mir Sirius das hörst du nie wieder von mir."

Sirius bellendes Lachen verwandelte den Raum in etwas heimisches und Lilys Magen entkrampfte leicht.

„Von mir auch nicht. Höchstens wenn du irgendwann mal Lily heiratest. Dann werde ich mitten in der Zeremonie aufstehen und dir eine heiden Szene machen."

Die beiden Jungs lachten und ihre Stimmen ebbten in der Dunkelheit leise davon.


	8. Chapter 8

Die Sehnsucht brannte in seinen Venen.

Das Verlangen. Die Liebe.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, doch Sie konnte er **immer** sehen.

Er hielt sich seine Ohren zu, doch ihr Lachen und ihre Stimme klang **jederzeit** glockenklar in seinem Kopf nach.

Die Nase könnte er sich zuhalten und **immer** und **immer** **wieder** würde ihr Geruch seine Sinne betäuben.

Und egal was ER tat, seine Liebe würde sie **nie** sehen.

Seine Fingerspitzen waren nur winzige Millimeter von ihren entfernt.

Sie schien zuglühen. Die Wärme die sie ausstrahlte würde ihn jederzeit wärmen. Er bräuchte nicht mehr, bloß ihre Arme die sich um ihn legten.

Ihre Augenlider waren geschlossen, ihr Atem gleichmäßig und die Lippen zart geöffnet.

Er lächelte und sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Entfernung zwischen ihren und den seinen Fingerspitzen. Wie gerne hätte er ihre Hand genommen, sie geküsst, verehrt.

Doch selbst diese wenigen Millimeter schienen für ihn wie eine unüberbrückbare Distanz zusein.

Wenn er doch nur...

„Mr. Potter. Was machen sie denn da? Sie sollen im Bett liegen bleiben."

„Aber..."

„Nichts ‚Aber'. Ab, marsch, marsch ins Bett, oder ich sorge dafür das sie die nächsten sechs Monate hier nicht mehr rauskommen."

Grummelnd hob sich James von Lilys Bett und trottete auf Madam Pomfreys Zetern hin zurück zu seinem Bett.

Sirius der wach in seinem Bett lag und eine Quidditchzeitschrift durchblätterte zuckte nur mit den Schultern und warf ihm eine ausgefledderte Zeitschrift zu.

Seufzend legte der junge Potter sich wieder in sein Bett und las einen alten Bericht über die englische Nationalmannschaft.

Keine zehn Minuten waren vergangen als die Tür zum Krankenflügel sich öffnete und Professor Dumbledore eintrat.

In seinen Augen lag Besorgnis und seine Stirn war in tiefe Falten getaucht.

Leise trat er an James und Sirius Betten.

Er nickte den beiden einmal zu und setzte dann mit beruhigender Stimme zum Reden an.

„Was Sie gestern getan haben , war äußerst dumm. Sie hätten sterben können.", es war eine Tatsache die keinen Widerspruch duldete. Die beiden Jungen schwiegen. „Und dennoch,", fuhr der Schulleiter fort, „muss ich bekennen wie stolz ich bin sie beiden,", er blickte sich zu Lily um, die noch immer schlief, „sie drei, als Schüler meiner Schule betiteln zukönnen."

„Ihr müsst mir versprechen das ihr euch nie wieder so grob fahrlässig in Gefahr begebt.", Dumbledore blickte die beiden herausfordernd an.

„Sir, ich werde ihnen nichts dergleichen versprechen. Ich werde mit Nichten zusehen wie andere Menschen gefoltert und ermordet werden ohne auch nur einmal meinen Zauberstab gehoben zuhaben um zukämpfen.", spie Sirius hervor.

Dumbledore blickte ihn lange an und wand seinen Blick dann an James.

„Ich werde kämpfen.", presste dieser nun auch zwischen zusammengekniffenen Zähnen hervor.

Die beiden Griffindors warteten auf eine Reaktion ihres Schuleiters.

Nach einem kurzen Schweigen, verschwanden die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn und die Besorgnis wurde für einen kurzen Augenblick in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns gerückt, als ein amüsiertes Glitzern seine Augen zierte.

„Meine Herren, ich hätte nicht weniger von ihnen erwartet."

Mit diesen Worten wand er sich zum gehen, doch bevor er aus der Tür war drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ihre Eltern werden gleich vorbeischauen, ich habe sie benachrichtigt."

„Unsere Eltern?", schrie Sirius jetzt fast, doch der Schulleiter blieb ruhig.

„Die Potters, versteht sich.", damit war er aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden.

„Verrückter Kauz.", murmelte Sirius und wand sich wieder seiner Zeitschrift zu. James Blick war weiterhin auf den Fleck fixiert an dem Dumbledore so eben verschwunden war.

„Der Mann ist wie eine Bertie-Botts Bohne. Du weißt nie was dich erwartet, außer das es komplett verrückt sein wird."

James schwere Augenlider ließen sich nur widerwillig und unter größter Anstrengung öffnen. Gegen Mittag war er in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. Als er aufwachte war er schweißgebadet, die untergehende Sonne warf rotes Licht in den Raum. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Lilys Bett.

Alice saß auf ihrer Bettkante und Lily war wach, leise flüsterten die beiden und Lilys Hautfarbe normalisierte sich immer mehr.

Hörbar atmete der von Alpträumen geplagte Junge aus und ließ seinen Kopf auf sein Kissen sinken. Endlich blickte er sich um und wunderte sich wie er die Frau die auf seiner Bettkante saß hatte übersehen können.

Elisa blickte ihren Sohn herzlich an und mit einem Tuch strich sie über James nasse Stirn.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf James Lippen und er wollte etwas sagen, doch seine Kehle verließ kein Laut.

James Muskeln waren wie gelähmt und selbst seine Hand zu bewegen kostete ihn unendliche Energie. Energie die er nicht hatte.

Was war bloß los? Am Morgen war es ihm doch noch so gut ergangen. Fragend blickte er zur Seite wo Sirius gerade mit Remus und Horatius redete. Die besorgten Blicke der drei Männer fielen auf den gefallenen Hirsch und Sirius schien seine fragende Miene lesen zukönnen.

„Prongs, das sind die Spätfolgen. Poppy meinte dir wird's noch dreckiger gehen. So gut wie es dir heute morgen ging, war das zu erwarten." Ein schwaches Nicken war das einzige was James zustande brachte.

Die Hand seiner Mutter strich vorsichtig und behutsam über den Handrücken ihres Sohnes und Horatius trat hinter sie. Vorsichtig legte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„James wir sind sehr stolz auf dich.", erklang seine feste Stimme durch den Raum, „Wir sind stolz auf euch.", dabei blickte er zu Sirius der tapfer nickte und dessen Schulter von Remus fest gedrückt wurde.

Jetzt sah James auch Peter der auf einem Stuhl neben Sirius Bett saß.

Mitfühlend nickte er James zu und schenkte ihm ein aufbauendes Lächeln.

„ER HAT WAS?", Alice piepsige Stimme erhellte den Raum und die Aufmerksamkeit verlagerte sich auf die Brünette, welche jetzt in einem Affenzahn auf James Bett zugestürmt kam.

Ohne zuahnen was kommen würde spürte James etwas schweres auf seiner Brust. Zwei Arme die ihn fest drückten bis er nach Luft schnappen musste.

„James Potter, ich liebe dich.", schrie sie förmlich und umarmte ihn erneut.

Als sie sich endlich löste waren ihre Augen wässrig und sie beugte sich nah an sein Ohr.

„Wenn das nicht Liebe ist dann weiß ich es auch nicht.", sie pausierte, „Und Lils wird es auch sehen."

Ein Kloß bildete sich in James Hals und gerade als Alice sich zurücklehnen wollte räusperte er sich um dann im Flüsterton zufragen: „Wann?"

Mitleidig schenkte Alice ihm einen letzten Blick tätschelte seine Hand und schritt zu Lilys Bett zurück.

Elisa die sehr wohl alles verstanden hatte verwickelte die anderen schnell in ein Gespräch und James hatte Zeit sich zu fassen.

„Merlin Alice, was hast du ihm gesagt?", zischte Lily die ihr Feuer nicht verloren hatte.

Alice schüttelte nur lachend mit den Schultern. „Das ich schon immer gut in Wahrsagen war."

Sie lachte erneut bevor sie sich erhob. Sie drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verabschiedete sich dann von den anderen.

Kaum war Alice aus der Tür und Lily hatte kurz ihre Augen geschlossen, als sich ihre Matratze unter der Last einer Person erneut verformte.

Das hübsche Gesicht von Elisa Potter strahlte sie an und einige Sekunden musste Lily sich sammeln um sie nicht die ganze Zeit mit offnem Mund anzustarren. Bereits als sie das Krankenzimmer betreten hatte, hatte Lily ihre Schönheit und ihre warme Art bemerkt.

„Wie geht es dir?", wie ein samtenes Tuch hüllte Elisas Stimme Lily ein und ohne wirklich darüber Nachzudenken redete sie.

„Gut, schätze ich."

Elisa nickte.

„Wenn du wach bist, bist du noch schöner."

Lily runzelte die Stirn. Sie war die ganze Zeit wach gewesen als Elisa da war.

„Aber ich..."

„Na James hat doch..."

„Muuuuuuuum.", krächzte es von James Bett.

Elisa kicherte leise und süßlich.

„Ich sehe..."

Noch einmal bedachte sie Lily mit einem sanften Blick bevor sie sich langsam erhob. Da müsste Lily aufjedenfall noch einmal nachhacken.

„Versprichst du mir auf die Jungs aufzupassen? Mir scheint du bist die einzige die noch etwas bewirken kann." Verschwörerisch zwinkerte sie Lily zu. „Werd schnell wieder gesund, Liebes." Mit diesen Worten beugte sie sich vor und platzierte einen federleichten Kuss auf Lilys Stirn, wo auch Alice sie geküsst hatte.

Mit einem Mal erfüllte Lily eine sagenhafte Wärme und es kam ihr vor als bräuchte sie nie mehr vor irgendetwas Angst zuhaben. Als hätte Elisa Potter ihre bösen Gedanken weggeküsst.

Lächelnd schritt sie von einem zum anderen Bett um den Jungs einen Kuss auf die Stirn zudrücken. Erst James, dann Remus, Sirius und zu guter letzt Peter.

Dann hackte sie sich bei ihrem Mann unter der den Jungs noch einmal verschwörerische Worte zugewispert hatten und die beiden waren aus der Tür verschwunden.

„James, ich liebe deine Mum.", grinste Sirius.

„Ich deine auch, Sirius.", lächelte James mühselig.

Die beiden Rumtreiber waren gerade aus dem Krankensaal verschwunden, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete.

Amos Diggory trat in den Raum, blickte sich kurz um und schritt dann lächelnd auf Lilys Bett zu.

„Hey.", er schien unsicher denn nervös knetete er seine Hände, er lehnte sich vor und drückte Lily einen Kuss auf die kalten Lippen.

Neugierig studierte Lily Amos Gesicht.

Sie war nicht sauer auf ihn.

In keinster Weise.

Lily konnte jeden Zweifel verstehen, plagten sie doch täglich Millionen.

Das einzige Gefühl das sie fühlte war pure und bittersüßliche Enttäuschung.

Wenn sie Amos in die Augen blickte sah sie nichts und das machte es so schwer.

Es gab keine Worte für ihr Empfinden, keine Geste. Und doch, und doch musste sie etwas sagen.

„Hi.", Lily fand das ihre Stimme eigenartig hohl klang und sie spürte James und Sirius neugierige Blicke auf sich und Amos, doch das störte sie nicht. Nicht sehr.

„Lily, bitt sei nicht sauer, aber das was ihr gemacht habt, das war einfach verrückt. Komplett verrückt."

„Ich bin nicht sauer.", fuhr Lily ihm unwirsch dazwischen. „Missbillige nicht unsere Taten. Amos ich bin so enttäuscht das es mir den Mund verschnürt. Verstehst du diese pure Enttäuschung drückt mich so tief in dieses Bett das ich keine Zukunft sehe, irgendwann einmal aufzustehen."

Amos verstand. Nicht um sonst war er in Ravenclaw. Und Lily wusste das er ihre Worte genau verstanden hatte, sehr genau.

Er nickte und stand dann wortlos auf um den Krankensaal zu verlassen. Nachdem die Tür schallend ins Schloss gefallen war, atmete Lily hörbar aus.

Sie blickte zu James und Sirius. Sirius hatte die beiden Betten zusammengeschoben und die zwei tuschelten aufgeregt, wobei James einen sehr lahmen Eindruck machte.

Lily lächelte zaghaft und müde.

Because it didn't take blood to be family.


	9. Chapter 9

Niemand ist furchtlos-

_Wenn du Träume hast. Träume von der Welt und von glücklichen Zeiten, von großen Taten und von tiefen Blick. Dann ist da neben dieser sagenhaften Glückseeligkeit, in welcher Gegenwart du diese Träume immer hast, auch der riesige Funken Angst. Die Angst das du deine Träume nie erfüllen wirst. Das einfach alles nur ein Traum bleibt._

_-Ich habe Träume, und ich habe Angst. Eine heiden Angst, die Angst meines Lebens-_

Es war einer dieser warmen Septembertage an dem du dir nichts sehnlicher wünscht, also bloß mit geschlossenen Augen und in Badeklamotten am See liegen zukönnen. Wo du weder über die Schule, noch über irgendwelche anderen lästigen Aufgaben nachdenken musst.

Heute war so ein Tag.

Ein warmer, sonniger Tag Ende September.

James Potter lief bedächtig auf den See zu. Aus einiger Entfernung erkannte er bereits seine Griffindorkollegen in ihren Badesachen am Ufer liegen. James war heute erst, zwei Wochen nach dem Anschlag in Hogsmeade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden. Lily und auch Sirius hatten den selbigen schon eine Woche zuvor verlassen.

Als James nur noch zehn Meter entfernt war, hörte er schon das laute Lachen seines besten Freundes und das genervte Seufzen von Remus.

Peter schlummerte scheinbar ein wenig und ließ sich, selig lächelnd, die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen. Remus hatte sein Gesicht hinter einem dicken Wälzer versteckt und lugte nur von Zeit zu Zeit dahinter hervor um Sirius im Auge zu behalten. Dieser machte sich einen Spaß daraus vorbeiziehende Mädchenschwärme nach verschiedenen Kategorien zu bewerten.

An Remus Füßen lagen drei weitere Handtücher. Einmal das von Frank Longbottom der, wie Peter, die Augen geschlossen hatte und schlief, sowie das seiner Freundin Alice, welche sich schnatternd mit der dritten Person, Lily, unterhielt.

„Na gut, ich will nicht so sein... vielleicht schafft ihr Hintern es noch auf 3 Punkte, aber mehr lässt sich nicht machen.", warf Sirius fachmännisch in die Runde als eine Huffelpuff ohne Namen an ihnen vorbeilief.

„Und, Padfoot, lass mich raten. Ihre Oberweite holt das alles wieder raus?", grinste James während er sein Handtuch ausbreitete und sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog.

„Oh Hi Prongsie.", sagte Sirius ohne den belustigten Blick von dem Körper der Huffelpuff zunehmen. „Und ja, du hast Recht." Er kicherte leise vor sich hin und suchte das Ufer nach seinem nächsten Opfer ab.

„Hi James.", lächelte Remus und auch Alice und Lily schauten kurz auf um James zugrüßen.

Während der Zeit im Krankensaal hatte James nicht viel Zeit gehabt mit Lily zureden, denn er hat die meiste Zeit einfach nur erschöpft geschlafen, aber es schien ihm als würde sie seine Anwesenheit nicht allzu schlimm finden.

Gerade warf er sein T-Shirt neben das von Sirius als Lily scharf die Luft einzog.

„Potter, was hast du denn da gemacht?", sie deutete auf seine Brust, die mit etlichen Kratzern und Blessuren überhäuft war.

„James.", Lily sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ich...ich meine, du kannst mich auch James nennen."

Langsam schien es bei Lily zuklicken und sie nickte leicht um ihr Einverständnis zu bekennen.

„Und nun ja, vor zwei Wochen da war so ein Anschlag auf Hogsmeade und ich habe also...", er zwinkerte ihr zu und eine zarte Röte schlich sich auf Lilys Wangen und sie nickte erneut, ehe sie sich Alice zuwand.

„James dein Hintern ist eine glatte 10 und das weißt du, also setz dich hin.", maulte Sirius, da James ihm scheinbar in der Sonne stand.

„Sag mal Prongs was trägst du da eigentlich um den Hals?", quäkte Sirius eine halbe Stunde später unbeholfen drauf los.

James Wangen färbten sich dunkelrot und mit einem großen Satz war er auf den Beinen.

„Kommt wer mit schwimmen?", Remus schüttelte den Kopf und auch Alice und Frank lehnten ab. Lily guckte peinlich berührt zu Boden nur Sirius schien gewillt zu sein in die Fluten zu springen. Auch er war in Nullkommanichts auf den Beinen, und gemeinsam trotteten die beiden Freunde nebeneinander zum Wasser.

„Padfoot, irgendwann bringe ich dich um." ,zischte James ohne die Lippen merkbar zu bewegen, Sirius jedoch lachte nur hohl auf.

„Mensch Prongsie, wenn du nicht in die Offensive gehst, tu ich das. Und Lily auf dein hübsches Kettchen hinzuweisen gehört zu Punkt 1."

„Punkt 1?"

„Punkt 1, mein Freund.", er legte einen Arm und James Schulter. „ Es geht darum Lily klar zumachen wie viel sie dir bedeutet. Darauf stehen die Mädels."

„Padfoot, Lily ist nicht ‚die Mädels'."

„Und genau an dem Punkt muss ich noch arbeiten.", damit klopfte er James auf die Schulter und hatte ihn ins Wasser geworfen.

„Sirius habe ich erwähnt das ich dich HASSE?"

„Mein liebster James, there's a fine line between love and hate."

Als Lily an diesem Abend den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah sie James vor dem Kamin sitzen. Seine Silhouette warf riesige Schatten auf die Bücherregale an der Wand. Er saß über einem Pergamentstück gebeugt an das rote Sofa gelehnt und runzelte die Stirn.

Ihre Bücher fest an ihren Oberkörper gepresst, schritt Lily ein paar Meter in den erhellten Raum. Erschrocken blickte James auf. Als er Lily erkannte legte sich ein sanftmütiger Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Ja...", Lilys Stimme brach und sie räusperte sich. „James, ich... Danke."

Der junge Mann nickte mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, den Lily nicht zudeuten vermochte. Eilends schritt sie die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf. Als sie fast die oberste Stufe erreicht hatte, drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

James saß jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern stand direkt hinter ihr. So nah, das sie seinen frischen, grasigen Duft in ihrer Nase spürte und seinen Atem auf ihrer Haut fühlte.

„Ich bin immer da, Lily.", seine Stimme war ein leises Flüstern, nicht lauter als ein vertrocknetes Blatt im lauen Herbstwind. „Ich war immer da."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er und ließ eine verwirrte und aufgewühlte Lily Evans zurück.

Egal wie schnell du läufst, oder wie gemütlich du den Pfad entlang spazierst. Der Weg bleibt der Gleiche.


	10. Chapter 10

„Prongs?"

Sirius lag auf dem Boden des Schülersprechergemeinschaftsraumes und hatte die Beine, in die Luft gestreckt ans Sofa gelehnt. Von Zeit zu Zeit warf er sich eine Bertie-Botts Bohne in den Mund und summte leise vor sich hin. James saß auf dem Sofa, in sich zusammen gesackt und die Füße auf dem kleinen Wohnzimmertischchen liegend. Immer wieder warf Sirius auch ihm eine Bohne in den Mund. Meistens die, die eher unangenehm aussahen, aber es kümmerte James nicht. Schließlich war Samstag und das bedeutete das Wochenende war und Wochenende bedeutete das man rein gar nichts tut und sich um nichts scheren muss.

„Ja?", seufzte Angesprochener gelangweilt.

„Glaubst du das Lily dir noch mal eine Chance geben wird?"

James sagte nichts sondern dachte angestrengt nach und nickte dann selbstbewusst.

„Mhm, hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht was passiert wenn sie es nicht tut?"

Ein kleiner Knoten bildete sich in James Magen und nervös knetete er seine Finger.

„Sie wird mir eine Chance geben...", knurrte er nun.

Sirius, der den Stimmungsumbruch seines Freundes scheinbar nicht realisierte forschte unbeirrt weiter während er sich eine rote Bohne in den Mund warf.

„Nein, jetzt mal im Ernst James; was ist wenn sie es NICHT tut?"

Mit einem Satz war James auf den Beinen. Zornesröte sprang ihm ins Gesicht und seine Hände zitterten.

„Das wird sie."

Sirius sah überrascht auf, lässig lehnte er sich auf seine Unterarme.

„Aha. Und wer sagt dir das sie heute Mittag nicht schon mit irgendeinem neuen Ravenclaw anbündelt? Vielleicht fragt er sie ja sogar während du dabei sitzt. Mal wieder. So wie Amos es getan hat. Und du hast einfach nur zugesehen. Leise und still. Weißt du James wenn du so weiter machst merkt Lily es nie und sie wird dir dann auch niemals eine Chance geben."

Ein unwillkürliches Zucken fuhr durch James Körper und sein Atem war schon lange nicht mehr gleichmäßig.

„Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl das du es gar nicht so ernst mit ihr meinst. Kein Wunder das Remus sie geküsst hat, wenn du es schon nicht machst. Die beiden würden überhaupt schöne Kinder bekommen glaubst du nicht auch? Kleine Junior Remus'se und Mini Lilys, mit großen grünen Augen und sandbraunem Haar."

„Was soll der scheiß Padfoot? Hör auf damit.", James hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt.

„Wann hast du dich eigentlich das letzte Mal vernünftig mit ihr unterhalten? Du kennst sie doch gar nicht."

„Natürlich kenn ich sie.", spie James zähneknirschend.

Sirius war jetzt aufgestanden und hatte die Arme seelenruhig hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt.

„Soso, na dann sag mir doch mal ihre Lieblingsfarbe."

„Grün.", schoss es James angriffslustig hervor.

„Na das war ja auch nicht schwer. Hat sie Geschwister?"

„Ja.", James Unterlippe begann zubeben. „Eine Schwester, Petunia, die kann Lily aber nicht leiden."

„Ihr Lieblingsort?"

„Der Astronomieturm."

„Ihre Lieblings....band?"

„Die Beatles."

„Ihr Lieblingsgeruch?"

„Waldgeruch, verdammt Sirius was soll das? Ich kenne Lily. Ich weiß wie viele verdammte Sommersprossen sie hat, also sag nicht ich würde es nicht ernst mit ihr meinen."

„Merlin James, und woher weißt du das alles? Weil du ihr folgst. Du läufst ihr hinterher wie ein liebeskranker Welpe, du beobachtest sie und belauscht sie."

„Ich. Belausche. Sie. Nicht."

„Ihre Lieblingsband sind also die Beatles ja? Und woher weißt du das? Warst du etwa in ihrem Zimmer und hast nachgesehen?"

Wütend schmiss James mit ein paar Kissen um sich.

„Nein verdammt. Wenn Lily glücklich ist singt sie ausschließlich nur Lieder von den Beatles. Dann hüpft sie den Gang entlang, hat die Augen geschlossen und summt und singt und ich werde wahnsinnig dabei."

„Und wenn sie traurig ist?"

„Dann lacht sie trotzdem weil sie verdammt noch mal nicht einsehen will das sie auch nur ein Mensch ist. Sie lacht trotzdem, mit dem Mund und ihre Augen bleiben leer und kalt. Ich möchte sie jedes Mal schütteln und sie... ahhh."

James war auf der Couch zusammengesunken und raufte sich die Haare.

„Und was James? Was willst du?"

Zornig sprang James auf.

„Ich will sie in den Arm nehmen, ich will verdammt noch mal für sie da sein. Ich will sie lieben und ich möchte das sie das selbe fühlt. Ich möchte das sie mich sieht. Das sie mich hört und fühlt. Ich möchte...", ein Schluchzen entrang seiner Kehle, „...ich möchte nur ein einziges Mal das sie mich sieht. Das sie hinsieht, begreift."

Mitfühlend legte Sirius eine Hand auf die bebende Schulter seines Freundes, doch dieser schlug sie sofort weg und rannte Richtung Ausgang.

„Fass mich nicht an Sirius."

Mit diesen Worten war er aus dem Raum verschwunden, sein Echo hallte noch lange nach und zufrieden ließ sich Sirius auf das Sofa fallen, schließlich war er scheinbar der einzige gewesen der eine gewisse Rothaarige Schönheit bemerkt hatte, welche an ihrer Zimmertür leise und aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

Als James an diesem Abend mit nassen Haaren die große Halle betrat war er müde. Er hatte den ganzen Tag auf dem Quidditchfeld verbracht. Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er eine Pause eingelegt. Seine ganze Wut hatte er auf dem Feld gelassen. Seine Wut auf Sirius. Auf Lily. Und am meisten die Wut auf sich selbst.

James fühlte sich schwach und verlassen. Er hatte lange darüber nachgedacht was Sirius gesagt hatte. _„Nein James, jetzt mal im Ernst; was ist wenn sie es NICHT tut?"_ Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde ihm immer noch übel. Seine Magen fuhr Achterbahn und er wollte am liebsten in den Armen seiner Mutter liegen, so wie er es als kleines Kind immer getan hatte.

Missmutig stapfte er den Tisch entlang und setzte sich –nicht wie üblich zu den Rumtreibern, sondern ans andere Ende des Tisches wo auch Lily nicht weit entfernt saß.

Remus hatte Sirius einen vielsagenden Blick zugeworfen, doch dieser hatte bloß grinsend mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Gehört alles zum Plan" hatte er gesagt, doch auch in seinem Inneren machte er sich Gedanken über seine eigenen Methoden. Vielleicht war er ein wenig zu hart zu James gewesen, aber immerhin war es für einen guten Zweck. Gleich nach dem Essen würde er sich bei James entschuldigen, lange konnte er es sowieso nicht ohne seinen Bruder aushalten.

Lily war verwirrt. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht lauschen wollen, als sie James und Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen hatte, wollte sie eigentlich sofort wieder umkehren, aber dann war sie doch stehen geblieben und hatte den beiden zugehört.

Was James gesagt hatte, hatte sie zum Nachdenken angeregt. Lily war wütend und geschmeichelt zugleich. Was fiel diesem sturen Jungen bloß ein solch wundervolle Dinge über sie zusagen? Was fiel ihm ein einfach so viel für sie zuempfinden obwohl sie doch gar nichts dafür tat? Warum machte er das und wie sollte sie damit umgehen?

Etwas beziehungsweise jemand tippte auf ihre Schulter und sie blickte in das Gesicht von Anthony Summer. Der braungebrannte Junge schenkte ihr sein schönstes Lächeln.

„Hey Lily.", begrüßte er sie und quetschte sich neben sie auf die Bank.

„Hey.", grüßte Lily zurück und blickte ihn fragend an.

Anthony war in Amos Haus und einer seiner Schlafsaalkollegen.

„Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht Lust hättest morgen Nachmittag einen Spaziergang mit mir zumachen. Wir könnten am See Piknicken.", süßlich zwinkerte er ihr zu.

„Ich äh... ich..." „Nein.", schrei James dazwischen und die Köpfe der umsitzenden Schüler flogen in seine Richtung, aufmerksam und gespannt. Peinlich berührt räusperte er sich, als er Lilys überraschten Blick sah.

„Chrm chrm, ich meine Lily äh kann leider nicht. Wir haben morgen Besprechungen für den Halloweenball...", beim Sprechen wurde seine Stimme immer leiser und zaghaft hielt er den Augenkontakt zu Lily, welche immer noch überrascht dreinblickte.

Nach einem kurzen Schock schüttelte Lily ihren Kopf sachte, um sich selbst aus der Trance zulösen.

„Ja ähm, tut mir Leid Anthony aber Potter hat Recht ich kann leider nicht.", mit hängenden Mundwinkeln stand der Junge auf und verabschiedete sich von Lily: „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal"

Als James kurze Zeit später aufstand und den Tisch verließ flüsterte er Lily etwas wütend zu während er sie passierte.

„James. Ich heiße James."

Der junge Potter lag auf seinem Himmelbett und starrte an die Decke.

Leise schlichen Sirius und Peter in seinen Raum.

„Und immer wieder frage ich mich warum ich euch das Passwort gesagt habe.", schnaufte James ohne den Blick von der Decke zunehmen.

„Weil du uns liebst Prongsie.", flötete Sirius und warf sich auf James Bett.

Dieser blickte unbeirrt nach oben.

„Prongs... James, wegen heute Morgen. Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid. Ich war blöd und ich habe Dinge gesagt die ich nicht so gemeint habe. Ich hatte einfach zu viele Bohnen gegessen, du weißt doch wie ich bin wenn ich zuviel Süßes esse. Unberechenbar.", freundschaftlich schlug er James in die Seite. „Nein, glaub mir James ich war einfach ein bescheuertes Arschloch. Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Mit einem Mal hatte sich Sirius in einen riesigen schwarzen Hund verwandelt und schleckte freudig über James angewidertes Gesicht. Peter lachte leise und hatte sich gegen einen Bettpfosten gelehnt.

„Bah, du verflohtes Vieh geh runter von mir oder wir waren die längste Zeit Freunde.", schrie ein, nun aber doch amüsierter James.

Als Sirius sich zurückverwandelte reichte er James scheu die Hand, welche dieser lachend annahm.

„So und jetzt aber los, Remus wartet schon auf uns. In ein paar Minuten ist es soweit.", bedeutete Peter während er auf den Vollmond deutete der hinter den Wolken zum Vorschein kam.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht als James in dieser Nacht in sein Zimmer kroch. Eine kleine Kerze brannte auf seinem Nachttisch und es schien als läge jemand in seinem Bett.

Als er zu seinem Bett schlich, darauf bedacht keinen Laut zumachen, stolperte er über einen seiner Umhänge. Er verfing sich darin und mit einem lauten Rumms lag er auf der Nase direkt vor seinem Bett.

„Oh Merlin, James was ist passiert?", Lily Evans aufgedrehte Stimme drang an James Ohr und überrascht schlug er seine Augen auf.

„Ich bin... gestolpert?", hustend richtete der Animagus sich auf.

„Was ist denn mit deinem T-Shirt passiert und wo warst du die ganze Nacht.", Lilys Stimme wurde fordernd und James kam sich ganz klein mit Hut vor.

„Ich habe schon gedacht dir wäre etwas zugestoßen du Hornochse. Wenn du nicht so elendig aussehen würdest, würde ich dich jetzt zum Mond hexen."

James lächelte leicht. Soso, Lily hatte sich also Sorgen gemacht. Schmunzelnd und ohne auf Lilys Fragen einzugehen fragte er: „ Und sie Miss Evans? Was machen sie in meinen Schlafgemächern? Auch noch in meinem heiligen Bett."

„Bild dir ja nichts drauf ein.", keifte die kleine Hexe auch schon weiter. „Wir müssen uns morgen nicht treffen, Dumbledore möchte das wir mit den Vorbereitungen noch eine Woche warten. Ich habe auf dich gewartet weil ich es dir mitteilen wollte, aber du warst ja nicht da. Ich wollte auf dich warten aber ich bin wohl eingeschlafen." Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte ihn.

„Wo warst du? Und wo kommen all diese Narben her?"

„Rumtreibergeheimnis.", murmelte James denn ihn schien etwas anderes zu beschäftigen. „Lily wenn wir uns morgen also nicht treffen müssen, dann also... wirst du dann was mit Anthony unternehmen?" , schüchtern blickte er zu ihr auf.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das angeht, Potter."

„James.", flüsterte James unter einem Seufzer.

„Ich werde jetzt ins Bett gehen wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an.", murmelte James immer niedergeschlagener.

„Aber eine Frage habe ich noch James.", sie holte etwas hinter ihrem Rücken hervor. „Was ist das?"

Verwirrt blickte James auf das gerahmte Bild von Lily, welches eigentlich auf seinem Nachttisch stand.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte es ihr aus der Hand nehmen, doch diese zog es weg.

„Woher hast du das?"

„Ich...ich hab's gemacht. In unserem zweiten Schuljahr.", gab James widerwillig zu.

Für einen kurzen Moment blitze so etwas wie Mitleid durch Lilys grüne Augen.

„James, hör auf mich für etwas zuhalten das ich nicht bin. Hör auf mich auf ein riesiges Podest zustellen. Ich gehöre da nicht hin. Ich will da nicht hingehören. Du hast jemanden verdient der dir ebenbürtig ist. Und ich habe Höhenangst, also lass mich runter."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich zum Gehen, das Bild fest in den Händen und gerade als sie fast verschwunden war, richtete James erneut das Wort an sie.

„32."

„Was?"

„Du hast 32 Sommersprossen."


End file.
